The Whovian and the Hobbit
by TimeWolfSaphira
Summary: After being pulled through the crack in her wall, Anna Smith ends up in Middle Earth. Now she has to help the Company return to their home. Can this girl, a huge Doctor Who fan, survive the journey? Will she be able to return home, or will love make her stay? Rated T because of the orcs, goblins, and violence. Be prepared for weak walls in reality (Fandom clash). Thorin/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I decided to write my own Hobbit fic for the release of Desolation of Smaug. It will have many Doctor Who references (I am a Whovian). Haven't decided on pairings yet, but feel free to give me an idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (belongs to BBC). Anna is my OC for this fic.**

**Prologue**

No matter who told Anna that the crack in the wall was always there, she would never believe them. It had appeared one day, disturbing the flawlessness of the dark blue wall, and she pointed this out to her parents. That was, when she had parents. She had told them about the crack, and they said it had always been there, and that her father would fix it soon.

But he would never get around to it. Both parents vanished the next day without a trace. Now, her god-mother looked after her. Her god-mother claimed that her parents had died when she was very young, but Anna didn't believe it. She had just spoken to them the day before!

It wasn't just her parents disappearing either. First, it started off small, but soon larger and larger groups of people seemed to be vanishing without a trace. And no one seemed to remember them. Except for Anna.

Of course, no one would believe what she said. The crack had appeared in other places to, each on a different size, but they were all the same exact crack. People would just walk by the crack, never giving it a second glance. Only Anna would notice them.

Not only did cracks appear and people cease to exist, but everyone forgot the ever popular British sci-fi time-space-travel TV show, _Doctor Who,_ which had been running for 50 years. But Anna remembered.

In fact, she had all the DVDs of the 2005-present day shows, as well as some of the classics; an i-pod full the Doctor Who soundtracks; each of the sonic screwdrivers the Doctor had; the 4th Doctor's scarf and several Doctor who clothing (costumes and brand); a sound effects clip-toy, Dalek toys, journals, and a Tardis cookie jar; and several Doctor Who guides (from _Whology_ to _100 Scariest Monsters_).

No one would ever believe that Anna, too, existed, because they all forgot. They all do in the end. In the end, we are all just stories.

**Make sure you Review!**


	2. Through the Crack

**Here's the First Chapter! Enjoy! Also, this will mostly show Anna's view, but some views of the others will crop up time to time.**

**Disclaimer: Only saying it once: I only own Anna Smith.**

**Chapter One**

**Through the Crack**

Anna Smith sat on her bed, filled with boredom. Her shoulder-length dark blonde, almost brown, hair was pulled up in a loose pony-tail, but a few strands framed her round face. A pair of storm gray eyes glared at the irritating crack that seemed to grin creepily at her. Sometimes, she thinks she hears someone calling out to her, but it's only faint.

As of right now, light was spilling from the crack; tendrils grasping at everything within reach, causing it to disappear from existence. It would do this from time to time, so Anna had moved things away from the crack. But she kept anything that was trash to her close to it, seeing with satisfaction as the tendrils of light grab at the trash greedily.

"_Anna!"_

There it was again, that voice. Only this time, it was accompanied by a tall figure stepping through. The white light was blinding, only showing the figure's upper body. Anna recognized the person to be an elf. And not just any elf, but Lady Galadriel, from _Lord of the Rings._

"Anna Smith, you are a very hard child to find," Galadriel said, sweeping closer to Anna's bed.

"Only one in a billion," Anna said with a cheeky grin, "and I heard a similar line from Doctor Who." The elf smiled in return. "I am only guessing," Anna went on, "but the reason you're here is because your world needs my help, and I am the only one to do it?"

"Not only you, but Bilbo as well," Galadriel corrected softly.

"Cliché," Anna said, but got up anyways to begin packing. "Why not? Its not like I've got anything better to do anyways. What do I need?" The last question was to herself.

Anna did not notice Lady Galadriel sweep her hand over Anna's backpack, but she did notice that the contents vanished.

"Eh? What happened to my stuff?" Anna asked, peering into her now empty bag.

"I see from your mind it is called Time Lord technology," Galadriel answered, "where the inside is bigger than the outside."

"Ah," Anna replied, then grinned toothily. "That's awesome. Thanks." She paused, then asked. "Could you also activate one of my sonics?"

"It will activate upon arrival," Galadriel replied. Anna grinned and grabbed two of the sonics; 9 and 10's silver and blue sonic, and 11's bronze and green one. She pulled on a leather jacket similar to the 9th Doctor's, her 12 ft. long 4th Doctor scarf, a pair of metallic blue tennis shoes over a pair of Dalek socks, and finally a fedora on her head.

"Alright then. Allons-y!" Anna said with a grin as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. Lady Galadriel smiled, turned, and vanished into the crack.

"Well," Anna gulped, "here goes nothing." And she sprang through the crack with a shout of "GERONIMO!"

The crack that had been haunting her wall sealed shut and vanished when she jumped, as well as many of the other cracks across the globe.

-Line Break-

At first, all Anna could see was a vast expanse of white. It was so bright, that it was beginning to burn her retina, when it suddenly all became jet black with pins of white. Anna hurtled past a large rock floating, and was heading towards a blue and green planet similar to Earth. A space suit appeared next to her, and she grabbed hold of it.

_Random space suit floating in space, how convenient,_ Anna thought as she hurriedly pulled the suit on. She had just pulled the helmet on when she entered the planet's atmosphere. Her body, now safely inside the space suit, became surrounded in flames within seconds. Anna was glad the space suit was fire proof, but that did nothing to stop the heat from getting in.

She screamed as she fell, through the lazy clouds and down, down, down, until she made a hard impact with the ground, causing a crater.

"Ow..." Anna groaned as she sat up. It seemed like the space suit was also designed to protect the wearer from impacts such as the one she just had.

_Well, this is a convenient space suit. And far too technologically advanced for a primitive planet such as Middle Earth,_ Anna though as she slowly got up. She felt winded and bruised, but nothing was broken.

That's when she heard the curious whispers around the crater. Anna pulled off her helmet to see what was making the whispering.

A group of small people, about the size of children, where gathered around the crater, peering anxiously into it. More whispers filled the air as Anna pulled her helmet off. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Whispering is considered rude in most cultures," Anna said, and the chatter immediately ceased. They peered at her, surprised that they could understand her.

"Thank you," Anna said, "now can someone please tell me where I am?"

The little people seemed nervous all of a sudden, but one of them, a male if she guessed correctly, stepped forward.

"You're in the Shire, miss. The Shire in Hobbiton," he replied.

"Thank you..."

"Bilbo, miss. Bilbo Baggins."

"Thank you Bilbo." Anna looked at the edge of the crater. The crater itself wasn't that deep; she could easily peer over the edge, and she wasn't the tallest person to begin with. Anna could see the large and hairy feet of these people, and given the location, she would guess that these were hobbits.

Anna clambered out of the crater with difficulty. She had never worn a space suit before, and it slowed her movement with its size. Bilbo and a few other hobbits helped her out of the crater. That's when she realized that she hardly a head taller than any of these hobbits.

_Great,_ Anna thought. _I've shrunk. Now I'm even smaller!_ She got rid of the space suit, quickly reassuring the hobbits that she was wearing something underneath. Anna got a good look at the space suit once she got out of it. The hobbits began to vanish into their homes, but Bilbo remained by Anna's side

"This is an Apollo 11 space suit!" She exclaimed.

"A what?" Bilbo asked.

"An Apollo 11 space suit. This suit was used when the humans first journeyed to the moon," Anna replied. "The suit would keep the body safe by maintaining correct pressurization and temperature, and supply the user with air from the oxygen tanks that were situated on their backs."

Bilbo gave Anna a look that clearly said that what she just said flew right over his head. Anna grimaced, remembering where she was.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble," Anna apologized.

"That's fine," Bilbo said faintly. Anna shrugged, and shouldered the suit, heading in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"No idea!" Anna called back cheerfully.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go, you're welcome to stay with me," Bilbo suggested, hurrying to catch up with the strange human. "As a ward, of course," he added hurriedly, a faint blush marring his cheeks.

"Hmm... alright then!" Anna replied. Bilbo looked startled for a moment, but then began leading her to his little hobbit home.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Anna Smith," Anna added, grinning toothily at the hobbit next her, who blushed slightly.

**Review! Please!**


	3. Smith and Baggins

**Here's the Second Chapter! This takes place five years after Anna crash lands in Middle Earth.**

**Chapter Two**

**Smith and Baggins**

Bilbo thought no one was more adventurous than a Took. Then he met Anna Smith. Anna loved the thrill of an adventure, and he would be reminded everyday. She also had a habit of babbling about all different kinds of things, and Bilbo learned to just smiled and nod when she paused for breath. She got along well with nearly all the hobbits (save for the Sackville-Bagginses of course), and the children adored her. They loved playing the adventures she came up with, with Anna being either The Doctor or the villain/monster.

He soon learned more about her world through the many DVDs she owned. He had seen _Doctor Who_, both classics and revival, and the 50th anniversary; _Harry Potter;_ _X-Men _ and all the _Avengers _movies; several _Disney_ moives; and _Pixar_ movies. She taught him all bizarre things of the world. Bilbo learned lyrics to many songs that she played from the hand-sized device she called an I-pod.

And yet, despite having a cheerful attitude, Bilbo often caught the sad look in Anna's storm gray eyes, even when she hid it behind her mask. He saw her tapping her fingers along to the music, and when he had asked her, she told him that she used to play the piano; a musical instrument from her home. Anna would also sit outside during the night and gaze at the stars. Bilbo would often join her, and Anna would tell him about all the Greek and Roman legends and mythology she remembered.

The day Gandalf asked the two of them to share an adventure with him, she seemed to nearly burst of her skin in excitement.

"Hell ya!" she had told Gandalf, but Bilbo politely refused, retreating into his house. He saw Anna speak with Gandalf, before coming into the house as well.

"Gandalf's coming for dinner tonight," Anna told him cheerfully, hanging up her leather jacket.

"Oh good," Bilbo said, tugging nervously at the red bow-tie around his neck. Anna had once dared him to wear a tweed jacket and bow-tie, to look more like the 11th Doctor. When Bilbo said no, she claimed that it would make him look like a professor, and that won him over. The dare lasted about a week, but Bilbo found himself still dressing up like the 11th Doctor.

"Why don't you want to come, Bilbo?" Anna asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Because a hobbit does not go out on an adventure," Bilbo replied.

"Oh boo!" Anna said, blowing a raspberry. "Come on," she begged. "We'll be fighting monsters, rescuing a civilization, and running! A whole lot of running!"

"No," Bilbo replied, but he could already feel his will weakening. Anna was like a sister to him; a sister who had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Don't you want to explore the world outside Hobbiton? Meet the elves? We might even get to go to Rivendell. You always wanted to go there!" Anna went on. "The world is just right outside Hobbiton, just waiting to be explored. Well meet new people, make friends and enemies, protect each other..."

"Alright! I'll go!" Bilbo yelled, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Yay!" Anna squealed, tackling Bilbo in a hug. "Oh, we need to prepare supper for our guests!" Anna said, leaping away from Bilbo and hurrying over to the pantry.

"Wait, guest_s_? As in, plural for guest?" Bilbo yelped. "You said Gandalf is coming over! Who else did you invite?"

"Oh, Gandalf said he was going to bring over some people," Anna replied, poking her head around the bend. Bilbo gave her a displeased look.

"How many? And who?" he pressured.

"Oh! Er... thirteen dwarves..." Anna replied with a sheepish grin. Bilbo's displeased look turned to one of horror and shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times, mimicking a gaping fish.

"Sorry?" Anna squeaked, scratching her head nervously.

"Why?" Bilbo moaned, nearly crying.

"It won't be that bad," Anna tried reassuring the hobbit. "At least I'll be here!"

"Yeah, and that makes feel so much better already," the hobbit replied sarcastically. Anna poked her tongue out at him in a childish fashion.

"Fine then, be a sourpuss," Anna huffed, leaving. Bilbo could hear her singing _"A Spoonful of Sugar"_ as she worked. With a stressed sigh, Bilbo set to work, listening to Anna sing along to her favorite Disney songs.

-Line Break-

The sun was setting and night was falling when the first of their guests knocked on the emerald green, circular door. Since Anna was busying singing to _"Aloha E Komo Mai"_ and dancing (bouncing) around with her Stitch plush, Bilbo was the one to get the get the door.

"Anna! Turn the music off," Bilbo shouted, "our guests have started to arrive!" There was a loud whirring noise and the music ended abruptly. Anna came skipping towards Bilbo, wearing her 3rd Doctor outfit, opera cape included. Bilbo rolled his eyes, but opened the door.

"Hi!" both Bilbo and Anna said with matching grins.

The dwarf before the two blinked, then said with a bow, "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," Bilbo said, returning the bow. "And this is my ward, Anna Smith." Anna curtsied. "Your the first one here." Both stepped aside to let the dwarf in, and gave each other high-fives behind him. They had practiced this run through a few times.

Slowly, the dwarves begun to arrive. Balin was the next dwarf to arrive, who appeared to be Dwalin's elder (and shorter) brother. After him were Fili and Kili, both of the brothers sparing glances at Anna, who ignored them in favor of reading her _Whology_ book.

Then came Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur all tumbling in. Bilbo and Anna had to spring clear of the tumble. Gandalf stood behind the dog-pile of dwarves, smiling in amusement.

Being slightly disgusted by the dwarves lack of manners, Anna retreated into the living room, curled up with her sketchpad and listening to music. She completely ignored glances the dwarves gave her, most of confusion, but a few with different kinds of interest.

Because of the music playing, she did not see the dwarves clean up the mess, but the switch between soundtracks allowed her to hear the knocking on the door as the final dwarf, the leader, finally arrived. Anna paused the music, and followed Bilbo to the door.

The Dwarf that walked in had a regal air about him, and Bilbo sensed trouble. Anna was a rebellious one, and she _hated_ when people saw her or anyone below them. And despite not being ginger, she can be quiet a spitfire when she wanted to be.

"Bilbo Baggins, Anna Smith, may I introduce you to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduced.

"You promised me a burglar and a person who could fight an army single handed. I see only a grocer and a girl," Thorin said, glaring at the wizard. Bilbo gave Anna a quick glance, and saw that her eyes had narrowed. This did not bode well.

"Anna may be a girl, but she is quiet clever," Gandalf defended gently.

"I don't care if she's clever, she is still a lady. And a lady will not join the company," Thorin argued.

"I'm right here and can hear every word you're saying," Anna said, anger just beneath the surface. "I can make my own decisions. And I decided to come along." Thorin turned to glare at Anna, who returned it with a glare of her own.

_Not good, not good, not good_ Bilbo thought nervously. The dwarves watched with slight awe as Anna challenged their king. Thorin moved so that he and Anna were standing toe-to-toe, his black boots against her white socks.

"A lady is not fit for a perilous journey," Thorin said in a quiet tone, but everyone in the room heard. "You are not going."

"Perilous journey?" Anna asked in a mocking tone, "it'll be just like hiking back where I came from. Hiking and camping. No big deal."

"There will be death around every bend."

"A great man once said: to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"There will be creatures too dangerous for a lady to face."

"Been there, done that. But thanks for your concern." Anna gave him a cheeky grin, and Thorin scowled.

_Please just let her go. You'll never win the argument with her,_ Bilbo begged mentally. Thorin was now nose-to-nose with Anna, blue eyes glaring into the unfazed storm gray ones. The air was thick with tension.

"You do not know how to fight," Thorin growled. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, Anna pinning him down.

"I know how to fight. I've been taking defense classes since I was a kid," Anna growled at him. Thorin scowled, and shoved her off, but she dodged him by hopping off him and bouncing to her feet. Bilbo grabbed hold of her arm to prevent her from attacking again.

"I'm still not having a lady in my company!" Thorin declared, standing back up.

"I decided I wanted to go, so I am going. You may be a king, but hold no authority over me," Anna snarled, her gray eyes blazing. She shook off Bilbo's arm and stalked off to her room, grabbing her things from the living room.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Bilbo said. Thorin turned to glare at him. "Really. I've known her for five years, and she can be really nasty when she wants."

"A anger that matches the one of the Oncoming Storm," Gandalf said, and Bilbo laughed nervously in agreement.

-Line Break-

Anna sat in her meditative position, lotus style with her hands folded. Her I-pod sat underneath her hands, playing the more soothing music. She allowed the anger to flow out of her, the tension in her muscles slowly relaxing.

When the anger left her, Anna lay back on her bed, gazing at the rounded ceiling above. Not for the first time, she wished she was home on Earth, where men and women had equal rights. Here, they were primitive, medieval, and sexist. It was so annoying for one growing up in the 21st Century. She knew that women hated it, and that was why they fought for civil rights, and won.

Her train of though was derailed when she heard knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Doctor," came the familiar voice.

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor, thanks!" Anna giggled as the door opened and Bilbo came in.

"Better?" He asked, a smile on his face as he closed the door.

"A bit," Anna replied. "I just hope they won't all be sexist."

"After that scene? Doubt it," Bilbo replied. "They probably want to see their home before a girl sends them six feet under." That earned a snigger from Anna. Bilbo then took out a piece of paper.

"You need to sign the contract," he said, handing her the paper.

"I need to sign a contract?" Anna echoed in disbelief. Bilbo shivered.

"Don't do that. I still have nightmares of _Midnight,_" he said, and Anna threw him an apologetic look. Then a sly smirk crossed her face, causing Bilbo alarm. "Oh no, I know that look."

"This journey is about to get more interesting," Anna said, taking a pen from her nightstand and signing her name. She handed the contract back to Bilbo. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

**Alright, a challenge for the Whovians reading this: find the Doctor Who quotes and tell me who said it, and/or which episode its from. Also, there will be a surprise guest, but not until the Company reaches Laketown. Another thing: bonus points for spotting the other references made throughout the story! Other people may participate in that one.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. A Tale of the Doctor

**A/N: I made a poll with who Anna should end up with on my profile, one vote per person. Voting will end Jan. 7, 2014**

**Without further ado, here's the third chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

**A Tale Of The Doctor**

The hobbit children were saddened that Anna was leaving, but she said that she'd come back. "After all," she told them, "it takes a lot to knock down a Time Lady." She winked at them, and they giggled.

Anna was glad she was an early riser, a habit she got from high school, because she found out that Thorin tried to leave her behind. Anna told him that she would have caught up anyways; she was a fast runner. Gandalf then told her that the other dwarves would have refused to leave her behind anyways.

"You managed to win them over," he told her and Bilbo. "Not a lot of people stand up to Thorin, let alone a lady."

"He had it coming," both Anna and Bilbo said.

Bilbo was on his own pony, and Anna had to share. A few of the dwarves volunteered, but Dwalin had managed to hoist her up behind him, surprising nearly everyone.

"That was a brave and foolish act you did last night," Dwalin said as they set off.

"Meh, I don't take well to people who see themselves above others," Anna replied.

"Thorin has authority over you, he is a king," Dwalin reprimanded.

"A king he may be, but he is the king of the dwarves, and I am human."

"Then what kind of person would hold authority over you, if not a king?"

"Someone who I can trust. A person who puts other before themselves, and is not afraid to ask questions." _Someone like the Doctor._ "And why are you so interested anyways?"

Dwalin gave no answer, so instead Anna debated with Bilbo over what monster would survive against a Weeping Angel.

"Forget it, Bilbo," Anna said, "the Angels will always win."

"And what about the Vashta Nerada?" Bilbo argued.

"Now that would be interesting," Anna laughed. "And I still have nightmares about them," she added, shivering.

"So do I," Bilbo agreed. "And the Angels, and the Daleks. And I think the Silence as well."

"Why? Do you wake up with marks?" Anna asked.

"No, but I have marks in my dreams."

"Same here."

The conversation went on. The dwarves had no idea what they were chatting about, but surprisingly left them in peace.

When they stopped for the night, Thorin refused to let Anna do anything.

"But I am BORED!" Anna pouted, but received a glare in return. Thorin marched off, leaving Anna with nothing to do. With a huff, Anna sat down and leaned against the stone wall, pulling out her sketch book. She flipped the book open to a blank page and began drawing a cyberman.

Anna had the upper body of the cyberman done, when she noticed the youngest dwarf, Ori, shuffling nearby, looking nervous.

"I don't bite," Anna said, patting the spot next to her. The young dwarf seemed to relax and sat down next her. "You an artist?"

"Yes. I see you are as well," Ori replied.

"Yep. Been drawing since I was a kid."

"What is that?"

"That is a cyberman. They are creatures made completely out of metal," Anna explained. "They were once humans."

"What happened to them?"

"Umm... its quiet a gruesome explanation," Anna warned.

"Oh," Ori said, looking nervous again. Anna flipped to the beginning of her sketchbook, where a drawing of the 1st Doctor was.

"This," she said, "is a man called the Doctor. He is one of the most amazing people I have ever heard of."

"What did he do?" Ori asked. Anna smiled fondly.

"He was a traveler. The Doctor traveled all of time and space, saving planets, rescuing civilizations, fighting monsters," Anna explained, unaware that many others were listening in. "He was no ordinary man either. He is a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord?"

"They are a species that look like humans, but the differences were that they had two hearts, sharper senses, and can see through time. Everything that was, everything that is, everything that is yet to come, and everything that must not be. The Doctor was a rebellious Time Lord; the Time Lords had sworn to watch, but not to interfere, and the Doctor disagreed. He stole a Tardis with his granddaughter, Susan." She flipped the page, to show the drawing of Susan Foreman.

"The Tardis is a machine that is much bigger on the inside, and that can travel anywhere in time and space." Anna flipped to the picture of the blue police box. "The Doctor's Tardis looked like this. And Tardis stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.'"

"Another thing that makes Time Lords different is that when they are dying, whether it is from mortal injury, serious disease, or just old age, the Time Lords don't die, they regenerate. That's when their body completely changes." Anna turned the page to show the 2nd Doctor. "And not only do their bodies change, but their personality, their likes, their dislikes as well. But underneath all of that, they are the one and the same person."

Anna continued telling Ori about the Doctor, with many of the dwarves listening in. Bilbo was talking with Gandalf, since he already knew about the Time Lord.

Eventually, the company began to settle down, Anna sleeping a bit further off. She gazed at the stars, longing to one day sit on the edge of the Tardis doors and look out at the vast expanse of space. Sooner or later, Anna drifted off to sleep, and found herself on the edge of a glade.

"So you have joined the company," a soft voice said. Anna looked to see Galadriel walk into the clearing.

"Of course. I did promise I would," Anna replied. "But why bring me five years early?"

"It was so that you would grow comfortable. And a strong bond between you and Bilbo was needed, and a sibling relationship is as good as any."

"Right. Is that all you wanted to discuss? Or is there more?"

"Not right now, but you know as much as I that things can change."

"Sure do. Its all wibbely-wobbly, timey-whimey."

Galadriel smiled down at Anna, who grinned back toothily.

"Oh, and why did you make me so short?" Anna asked as the dream began to fade.

"Spoilers, as you would say," Galadriel replied.


	5. Who's Afraid of the Dark?

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, but I am sick and I am in Germany right now for Christmas. So I am all wibbly-wobbly right now.**

**Without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

**Who's Afraid of the Dark?**

Their next camping spot seemed to set the alarms off in both Bilbo and Anna. The area had a burned down house, which seemed to be a little recent. And it seemed that Gandalf had the same feeling as the two.

"It is best that we move on," Gandalf said, looking around the area. Anna and Bilbo were moving cautiously amongst the debris, sonic screwdriver out and whirring. Bilbo was scanning the upper area, Anna the lower area, and the dwarves just watched them in confusion.

"We are staying here for the night," Thorin replied. Gandalf huffed slightly.

"What readings are you receiving?" Gandalf called to Anna.

"There seems to have been some dark psionic energy around here. Faint, but still traceable for the sonic," Anna reported. "I would estimate that the attack happened within a week, at most."

"I'm getting scans of a perception filter here!" Bilbo called down.

"We're going to Rivendell," Gandalf said, both reports confirming his suspicions.

"We get to visit the elves?" Bilbo asked.

"No we-"

"Bilbo, come here for a mo'," Anna called, cutting off Throin's reply. Bilbo hurried down to the boulder that Anna was looking at. Two words were scratched into the boulder; two words that brought a smile to their faces.

_Bad Wolf_

"Trying not to be insulted," Anna muttered when she overheard Gandalf's comment as he walked away. Bilbo chuckled in reply, earning an elbow in the stomach from Anna.

Once again, Anna was not allowed to do anything, so instead she began writing her reports down in her Tardis journal. She was just about finishing up when she heard her name being called.

"Anna, could you tell us a story of the Doctor?" Ori asked as he sat down next to her, and gave her a bowl of supper. That question was met with a chorus of agreement from nearly every dwarf.

"Alright then," Anna laughed, "I'll start with the first story that I heard, then told Bilbo."

She had just gotten to the point where the Doctor blew up the upper floors of the building that Rose worked in when Fili came running towards them.

"Trolls!" He panted, and all of the dwarves got to their feet. "And Bilbo is saving the ponies they took!"

"Anna, stay put!" Thorin immediately ordered.

"What?" Anna squawked. "Bilbo is in danger, and there is no way I'm staying behind!"

"Trolls are dangerous creatures," Thorin began.

"And they are slow and stupid. I, on the other hand, am small, quick and clever," Anna argued, but then came up with a clever plan. A smirk slipped on her lips. "You know what, go ahead. And you lot had better come out alive," Anna said warningly. Thorin stared at her momentarily as the other dwarves ran off, then followed the others towards the trolls.

When they were out of sight, Anna pulled out the space suit from her bigger on the inside bag. The smirk was still on her lips, she quietly sang "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf?" as she pulled on her space suit.

"Playing outer space?" A familiar voice asked. Anna turned, the helmet in her hands, to see Gandalf leaning against his staff a few meters away.

"Nope. Trolls," Anna said, pointing towards the forest.

"And they left you here?"

"Yep."

"And Bilbo wasn't there to warn them that leaving you here on you own was a bad idea?"

"Yep."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Not sure. Either the Impossible Astronaut or Count the Shadows. What do you think?"

-Line Break-

"Where's Anna?" Bilbo asked in a low tone.

"Back at camp," Thorin replied.

"You left her back at camp?" the hobbit groaned. "Was she smirking?"

"What?"

"Was she smirking when you left her?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's hope her plan will get us out alive."

-Line Break-

Twigs and leaves crunched underneath the white boots and a loud breathing noise filled the air. Firelight reflected off the helmet as the space suit stepped into the clearing. It stood there, just as Anna and Gandalf planned. Waiting for the cue.

"What's that?" A troll asked, staring at the strange white creature.

"No idea," a second one replied.

"Can we eat it?" a third asked. The space suit raised its arm towards them, and fired a shot towards them. The laser hit the third troll, which was closest, in the shoulder.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_ The recorded voice asked.

"_Doctor, we should really be leaving."_ _"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_ More lasers shot from the gun situated within the arm of the suit. Anna and Bilbo had discovered the bonus equipment that the suit conveniently had.

Just as they planned, the suit lowered its arm suddenly. The trolls stopped panicking, and stared at the space suit.

"_Many species of the universe have an irrational fear of the dark. But its not irrational. Its the Vashta Nerada." "Not every shadow, any shadow."_ The space suit's arm stretched out again, and the shadow beneath it seemed to spread very slowly.

"What's it doing?"

"No idea."

"What do we do?"

The space suit moved again, in a zombi-like fashion, heading towards the trolls. The fire flickered, dimming as the space suit moved ever closer. Even the dwarves were getting unnerved by the space suit.

"Really clever, Anna," Bilbo shuddered. Of all the monsters she had to pick, she chose the one that scared them both the most. "Really, really clever."

"THE DAWN SHALL TAKE YOU ALL!" A familiar voice bellowed as Gandalf struck the boulder he stood upon with his staff. With a noise like a thunderclap, the boulder split, and the sun's morning rays illuminated the area.

The space suit collapsed on the ground, and the trolls began screaming as the sunlight turned their skin to stone. Anna came out of the shadows of the trees, remote in one hand and knife in the other. She put the remote into the pocket of her trench coat (10th Doctor!) and began freeing Bilbo from his bag.

"Of all the monsters you had to pick," Bilbo commented, wiggling free.

"It worked, didn't it?" Anna asked, hugging her surrogate brother, then went to help the dwarves. Anna freed Thorin last since she knew he was going to be mad at her. And he was.

"I thought I told you to stay at camp," Thorin growled as Anna began loosing the ropes.

"And if I did, you would be troll food by now," Anna pointed out.

"Gandalf would have saved us."

"So your going to rely on him all the time?" Anna asked, pausing in her work to glare into his blue eyes. "I don't think Gandalf is going to be on this journey the whole time. Sooner or later, you are going to have to trust me and Bilbo. Can you do that? Can you trust us?"

The two stared at each other, questioning gray eyes into judgmental blue eyes, until Thorin turned away from her. With a sigh, Anna finished cutting the ropes and helped the dwarf king to his feet. Their eyes met again for a brief moment, before Thorin moved away.

"We are going to have a lot of trust issues," Anna said as Bilbo came up to her.

"Well, with your rebellious, Doctor-like personality and his royalty behavior, I don't doubt it," Bilbo said with a shrug.

"'What's the point in being grown-up if you can't be childish sometimes?'" Anna quoted, earning a laugh from Bilbo.

**A/N: So, I decided on doing a Thorin/OC(Anna) pairing. What do you readers think?**

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Riptide and Loki

**A/N: Still feeling wibbly-wobbly. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though!**

**Chapter Five**

**Riptide and Loki**

When the company entered the troll cave, they were assaulted by the stench of troll. Gagging, Anna stayed outside, preferring the fresher air outside. She half listened to the dwarves chatter about the treasure inside, opting to enjoy the singing of birds.

"Hey Anna, doesn't this look familiar?"

Anna turned to see Bilbo hold out a pen to her. She took the pen and examined it. It looked much like an ordinary ball-point pen, but when she clicked the end of it, the pen turned into a gleaming sword with a trident symbol carved into it.

"What's Riptide doing here?" Anna asked, clicking the sword so it reverted back into a pen. "There is something strange going on here."

"I'm starting to think we're not just killing a dragon," Bilbo said.

"Agreed." Anna slipped the pen into jacket next to her sonic. "Poseidon's sword being here in a troll cave is strange. Especially since Poseidon is a Greek god from my planet's mythology."

"So we're just going to wait and see how things play out?" Bilbo asked.

"Since I can't think of any other way, yes we are."

"First the space suit, then Riptide..."

"And now me."

Both Anna and Bilbo's heads whipped towards the newcomer. He was tall, with gelled back, jet-black hair, and was in a suit. No one besides Anna and Bilbo took notice of him.

"Only you two can see me at the moment. Which is a good thing really."

"You're Loki," Anna whispered.

"What a clever little girl! Yes, they chose you quiet well," Loki laughed, clapping his hands together. "Well, time's almost up for me! I only came here to give you two a warning."

"Give us a warning? But- you're the villain-" Bilbo stuttered.

"Decided to take a break from evil-doing for once," Loki said in a nonchalant tone. This earned him a double look of disbelief. "Alright, you two clever mortals got me! This is my punishment for my evil-doing," he corrected boredly. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on the two of you and make sure stay out of harm's way."

"And by doing that, you're just going stand around making snide comments about how you would have done things better," Anna concluded.

"You two are the most clever 'round here. Not even your wizard friend could compare to the two of you!"

"Flattering," both Anna and Bilbo said in flat tones, unimpressed. Loki smirked, then vanished.

"That confirms it, we are going up against more than we bargained for," Bilbo said.

"You still up to it?" Anna asked.

"A brief appearance of an evil villain who is supposedly a Norse god isn't exactly going to make me turn back," Bilbo replied.

"You sure it wasn't the lack of sleep we've had?" Bilbo gave her an incredulous look.

"Really?"

"Just asking," Anna defended, holding up her hands in surrender. "At least we won't get bored."

A rustling noise interrupted their conversation and the dwarves came hurrying out of the cave, weapons at the ready. Anna pulled out Riptide while Bilbo unsheathed the elvish sword Gandalf gave him.

A huge sled, pulled by the largest rabbits Anna had ever seen, shot out from the undergrowth. A figure on it was yelling something along the lines of "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" as the sled slowed to a halt.

"Radagast," Gandalf chuckled, and Anna and Bilbo put their weapons away. The dwarves followed suit, Thorin giving Anna a glare, which she completely ignored. "Radagast the Brown!"

"Looks like you've got the dwarves under your control now!" Loki's voice laughed. "That's my girl!"

"Shut up, Loki," Anna hissed under her breath.

"Oh, getting rude now?" Loki asked, grinning widely.

"Please don't tick her off now, Loki," Bilbo begged. Thankfully, Loki vanished again.

"Did he just take a stick insect out of his mouth?" Anna hissed at Bilbo.

"That he did," Bilbo agreed. "And he's covered in bird poo."

"Is it just me, or does he look like Sylvester McCoy?"

"Oh, now that you say that, I can see the resemblance. Isn't he the guy who played the Doctor at one time?"

"The seventh one, yeah."

"Things are getting stranger by the minute. And I've got you as my ward."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult."

"Not that you're bad, or anything!"

That last sentence earned a raised eyebrow from Anna, and Bilbo shrunk back, holding his hands up in surrender. Anna then shrugged and left, making Bilbo relax.

Anna climbed up a tree, and sat on a branch. So far, nothing was happening, since Gandalf was still talking to Radagast, and Anna was getting numb with boredom.

"What are you doing up there?"

Anna glanced downwards to see Bofur looking up at her.

"Being bored," Anna replied, going back to the leaf she was shredding. "It happens a lot to me. I get bored. So bored."

"So you relieve boredom by tearing up a leaf?"

"Got any better ideas?" Anna asked, then shook her head "on second thought, don't answer that question."

Bofur clambered up the tree and sat down on the branch opposite. The two sat in silence, Anna still shredding the leaf into thin strips.

"Where did you come from before you moved in with Bilbo?" the hatted dwarf asked.

"It's complicated," Anna replied.

"Oh come on now Anna!" There was Loki again. That was the third time in less then an hour. "Your clever enough to dumb it down for these simpletons!"

_They're not simpletons!_ Anna yelled at the Norse god mentally.

"Oh really? You keep complaining about how primitive everything was around here," Loki pointed out.

_Yes, primitive. I said nothing about anyone being a simpleton, _Anna argued.

"Touche," Loki said, vanishing for a third time.

"You alright there, Miss Anna?" Bofur asked, "You look angry."

"I'm fine, Bofur," Anna replied, letting the leaf flutter to the ground. "Just thinking."

"Then maybe you shouldn't think such horrible things. No pretty face such as yours should hold anger." Bofur grinned when Anna laughed softly.

"If it only were that easy," Anna sighed.

Once again, the bushes rustled, but this time, a large, ugly dog-like creature jumped out. It was immediately disposed of by the dwarves, and a second one was dispatched just as quickly when it followed the first.

"Wargs," Anna heard Thorin growl.

"Which means a horde of orcs is not far behind," Gandalf said as Anna and Bofur scaled down the tree.

"I take it this is where we run?" Anna asked. She couldn't help the smile that slipped on her lips.

"Yes, we run," Gandalf confirmed heading off. She needed no further urging; Anna was off and running, Bilbo right on her heels. Radagast would lead the orcs off, and Gandalf would take the company to safety.

Finally, the running. Anna loved running. The way the wind blew her hair back as she ran, her feet hitting the ground. Anna turned to see Bilbo wasn't enjoying it as much as her. Doing so, she ran into Thorin, who had stopped abruptly. Due to her speed and momentum, Anna and Thorin hit the ground hard.

"Careful!" Thorin growled as Anna scrambled off of him.

"Sorry," Anna replied breathlessly, grinning as she stood up. The whole company, aside Gandalf, waited quietly as they heard the loud snuffling grew louder.

Kili then decided to do the worst possible thing at the moment: hitting the warg and orc that stood on the boulder above them with an arrow. Both came tumbling down and the dwarves killed them, but not before making a lot of noise.

"You idiots!" Anna screeched as the pack of howling wargs changed directions. "You just gave away our position!" With that, she raced off, slipping behind the boulder she saw Gandalf disappear behind, surprising the old wizard as she slid past him.

Bilbo wasn't far behind her, the dwarves behind him. All were panting and wheezing, until Anna and Bilbo began giggling.

"That was the craziest thing I've ever done!" Bilbo giggled. Anna didn't respond, she was barely holding herself up, she was giggling so hard. Only when a dead orc slid into their hiding place did the two sober up in their giggles.

**A/N: Things get more mysterious, and the chapters get longer. Sorry for those Avengers fans if Loki seems OOC, but I only say the beginning of the Avengers, and he just seemed to be like the Master and Moriarty. (Heh, M&M)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Confrontations

**A/N: Things are getting more interesting now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Confrontations**

There was no words that could describe the beauty of Rivendell. Anna loved visiting new places, whether it be the natural- like the Grand Canyon in Arizona or Stonehenge in England- or man made- such as the Great Wall of China or the Great Pyramids of Giza- she just loved seeing the wonders they hold. And Rivendell was no expectation.

Rivendell held the natural beauty that her home-world strived to revive in places like the Amazon Rainforest. Anna didn't understand why the dwarves did not appreciate such natural beauty in nature. Only Bilbo shared the appreciation.

Anna and Bilbo were marveling Rivendell in silent awe as they followed the dwarves. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Thorin sparing her glances, looking angry about something. When he glanced at her again, Anna caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. He huffed and turned away.

"I think he fancies you," Bilbo whispered to Anna.

"How do you deduce that, my dear Watson?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"When he looks at you, his pupils are dilated, his heart-rate increases, and he has a change in breathing pattern," Bilbo replied.

"Excellent deduction," Anna mused, "I have noticed it as well."

"Do you fancy him?"

"I don't know," Anna hummed. "But what I find ridiculous is that hatred of his towards the elves." Bilbo shrugged half-halfheartedly in reply.

When the elves on horseback came riding in, Anna and Bilbo were shoved towards the center of the group. Anna rolled her eyes as the dwarves reluctantly accepted help from the elves. Really, the hatred was quiet one-sided right now.

Given the opportunity to refresh herself, Anna began following the elf that Elrond called forth. Only, a larger hand grabbed hers, preventing her from going anywhere, and Anna turned to see Thorin standing near her. He looked down at her, and looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and let go of her hand. Anna watched the dwarf king leave with a raised eyebrow, then followed the elf.

Later on, Anna chose to eat alone, needing some room to think. She sat in her father's shirt, which was large enough to be a nightgown for her. She did not touch the food she was provided with- instead, she sat on her bed, hands pressed together, and gray eyes staring straight ahead. Bilbo came in her room a while later.

"Pass me the pen and pad," Anna said, barely moving from her position.

"You could have gotten them yourself," Bilbo pointed out as he gave her the asked items that sat on her pack. "Instead of having to wait for me to come and give them to you."

"Didn't feel like getting up," Anna replied, taking the items and scribbling notes down. Bilbo rolled his eyes, then noticed that her plate of food was untouched.

"Why didn't you eat anything?"

"Hm? Oh, not hungry."

"Anna, you need to eat," Bilbo scolded, putting the plate in her lap. "I know that you don't eat a lot, but lately, your eating habits are ridiculous. If it weren't for me, you'd be starving yourself."

"Yes mum," Anna grumbled, picking up a carrot and nibbling it.

"Besides, the reason I came was that we were required to listen to what Lord Elrond deciphers from the map."

"Not going," Anna said quickly.

"I said we were required to go," Bilbo pointed out.

"Still not going."

"And if he says something important?"

"Jot it down," Anna replied, handing him the pen and pad, tearing off her own notes.

"Fine, I'll go by myself. And just to spite you, I am not going to take notes!" Bilbo declared.

"Fine by me," Anna shrugged. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something else, but gave up and walked out of the room, taking pen and pad with him, shutting the door behind him.

Moments later, there was a loud pounding on the door. Anna rolled her eyes and hopped off her bed. She pulled the door open and saw Thorin glowering down at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically, leaning against the door frame. She really wasn't in the mood right now, and hated it when someone disrupted her thinking. Thorin didn't reply at first, he was staring at what she was wearing.

"Eyes up front soldier," Anna teased, and she was sure she saw a faint pink tinge on the dwarf king's face.

"Get changed, your needed for the meeting," Thorin said, looking anywhere but at Anna.

"Why? Does this bother you?" Anna asked, smirking teasingly. Thorin made no reply, but that was all that Anna needed. "No, I'm not going. I have things to do." She went back into the room, sitting back on her bed, notes in hand.

"You are needed at the meeting."

"Not going!"

Anna yelped when Thorin picked her off her bed and carried her fireman style out of the room and down the corridor. Her face flushed in anger and embarrassment, and Anna began squirming in his grip.

"Put me down!" she hissed, wriggling against the dwarf king's strong grip. Thorin grunted, putting her down on the ground. He looked down at Anna's flushed face and ruffled hair, taking in the angry look on her face.

"I have my own things to do, thank you," she huffed, heading back towards her room. "Besides, if it were important, I'm sure Bilbo would be able to help out. He's just as clever as I am!"

"As a part of the company, you are to do as I order," Thorin growled, grabbing Anna by arm.

"Do as you order?" Anna echoed, fuming. "As far as I can tell, Bilbo and I seem to be the only ones who seem to have any intelligence in this group. If it weren't for us, you'd be troll food by now!"

"If it weren't for your burglar friend, we wouldn't have needed to face the trolls!"

"He has a name," Anna snapped. "And, if I recall correctly, it was your nephews that were supposed to be watching the ponies! The same ponies that were stolen by the trolls!" Anna knew that their shouting was attracting attention, but she could care less. She was furious with the dwarf in front of her.

"Don't blame my nephews," Thorin growled.

"Then don't blame Bilbo. And don't blame me, either," Anna hissed. "And if you think you can just continue to order me around, you've got another thing coming." With that, she turned and stalked off. _Anna- 2, Thorin- 0_ she thought smugly, finding her way to the gardens.

With a loud huff, she sat down on the cool, hard ground, leaning against a tree. She grumbled to herself about stupid, arrogant kings, when Loki decided to make his reappearance.

"That was quite the row you had there," the dark haired villain said admiringly.

"Shove off, Loki," Anna growled.

"Rude," Loki huffed, vanishing.

Anna sat in the quiet garden for a while, slowly allowing the anger in her to subside. She was glad no one approached her, though Bilbo probably warned them off. He had already seen her bad side often enough before.

Since Hobbiton was mostly secluded from the rest of Middle Earth, they didn't have any other species visit them. And it was already a year ago that Anna wound up in the Shire. An orc had managed to find its way to the Shire, and nearly killed the hobbit children. If it weren't for Anna being there, the orc would have had its fun killing the children. No one, except Bilbo, knew what happened to the orc's body.

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

The riding crop had lashed against the orc's body as Anna had taken her anger out on the dead orc. Bilbo had sat in his chair with a cup of tea in hand, cringing every time the riding crop made contact with the body with a loud noise.

"Bad day?" he asked mildly.

"Yes," Anna replied flatly, finished abusing the dead orc. "Call me in a few hours. I want to see what kind of bruises show up, if any."

Bruises showed up, and the dead orc underwent more experiments. Poor Bilbo had his house smelling awful for months on end, and had many different shocks. ("There's a head in the fridge!")

Sighing, Anna got up and returned to her room. Bilbo was there, waiting for her, looking at her notes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Bilbo asked. "That is the second time you've had a row with the dwarf king."

"Not my fault he's thick," Anna grumbled. "Must be so relaxing not being me."

"Anna, you're channeling your inner Sherlock Holmes again," Bilbo sighed.

"And you're channeling your inner John Watson," Anna countered, flopping herself on the bed. "It's so sad to be the only smart ones in the group."

"I'm not going to even bother," Bilbo sighed in exasperation, leaving the room.

"Get me some tea, thanks," Anna called, picking up the notes Bilbo took and her own.

**A/N: Couldn't help myself, bringing in Sherlock references. With Benny and Marty both playing in it, it's hard not to bring in them into the story :D.**


	8. Friendly Competition

**A/N: I am really glad you are all enjoying this story as much as I am :). Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Friendly Competitions**

"97, 98, 99, 100!" Anna balanced the soccer ball on her head as she kept herself entertained. There wasn't really anything to do, so she pulled out the black and white soccer ball out her bottomless bag. She let the soccer ball fall and began kicking it around the grassy ground.

"What's that you're doing?"

Anna looked up to see Fili and Kili watching her play around. She dribbled the ball towards them, replying "playing with my soccer ball. Soccer's a game that we played at my home. Technically, its called football," she kicked the ball back and forth between her feet, "because you use your feet to maneuver the ball."

"How do play?" Kili asked, watching Anna kick the ball around.

"Well, to put it simply, there are two teams of eleven people who try to kick the ball into the other team's goal. There's more to it, but I never really followed the competitive stuff," Anna answered, balancing the ball on her foot.

"Are there other games like this?" Fili asked.

"Yep. There's the American Football- don't ask me why its called that, they don't even kick the ball around like in real football- volleyball, tennis- which are both similar, but they are different- basketball- which is similar to football, but you don't kick the ball around, instead you throw them into baskets hanging from a certain height- and so many more..." Anna trailed off, feeling a little homesick.

"Can you teach us this football?" Kili asked, trying to kick the ball away from Anna. Anna was quick though- she dribbled the ball away from the dwarf's foot and returned it back to its spot.

"Sure, if you find others willing to play!" Anna challenged, which both dwarves took seriously. Nearly an hour later, both elves and dwarves were listening to the rules of the game.

"So, we're going to play a _friendly_ game-" she emphasized the word friendly, giving the dwarves a quick glare, "-of football. Now, you are going be separated into groups, and you have to kick the ball into the other team's goal. However, each team has a goalie- the person who protects the goal, and tries to prevent the other team from scoring. Only the goalie is permitted to use their hands- everyone else must use kick the ball around. You _must_ use teamwork," she emphasized this too, "and most of all, have fun!"

At first, it was a bit difficult for the dwarves to cooperated with the elves, but soon everyone was having fun. No one kept score, and they often switched up the teams to make it challenging. Once in a while, Anna would run in, steal the ball, and kick it to one of the goals. No one could steal the ball back from her- she was too quick and had experience playing.

They all played the whole day, and there was a chorus of disappointment when it was time for dinner. Nearly all the dwarves were more relaxed around the elves, and they mingled more. Anna was grinning from ear to ear in triumph. Who knew some friendly games of soccer would ease the tension between the two species? Heck, even Dwalin was laughing away with a few elves, recounting the game.

Of course, Thorin wasn't so pleased. He tried to confront Anna about it, but she was in too much of a good mood and avoided the dwarf king for most of dinner time. She chatted happily with Elrond and Gandalf, who were pleased that Anna manged to diffuse the tension between them all.

Anna was really tired when dinner ended, and all she could do was blink sleepily and yawn when Thorin came to confront her. She didn't bother paying attention, instead she walked past him and went to bed, curling up with her Stitch plushie.

"She's not a talker when she's tired," Bilbo told Thorin when Anna ignored him. "Not a morning person either."

Instead of joining the elves and dwarves in another game of football the next day, Anna retreated into the library, Bilbo with her. They sat back to back, leaning against each other, both reading books. Anna was reading one of the books from the library itself, while Bilbo reread _A Study in Scarlet._

"I can never get how Sherlock doesn't know the Earth goes around the sun," Bilbo stated.

"I know. Its primary school stuff. I still remember the song that I learned in _Blue's Clues_ about the planets years back," Anna replied.

"Yeah, I remember when you taught me that song," Bilbo laughed.

"At least it isn't as bad as the Kinetic and Potential Energy song," Anna giggled.

"I can also recall that Presidents Song you also taught me. That was a really good one."

"That song really helped me during some of the quizzes I took. I just love it when people come up with really interesting ways to remember things," Anna said.

"Yeah, they do come up with great ideas," Bilbo agreed. Silence fell between the two again, before Bilbo spoke again.

"Hey Anna, the elves invited us to the Hall of Fire to sing," Bilbo said, and nearly regretted it.

"We should do the Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer song!" Anna gasped, getting excited.

"Really?" Bilbo groaned

"Heck yeah! It totally fits to our roles! We don't have to sing the full version," Anna added, and that made Bilbo relax, until she said the next line: "Come on, we need to practice the routine and I have the costumes and face make-up for it!" Anna dropped the book she was holding and dragged Bilbo out of the library.

"Oh come on, slow poke! I know you love the songs just as much as I do!" Anna shouted excitedly.

"True, but I can't do the routine!" Bilbo said, nearly running to keep up with the hyped up girl.

"We'll improvise!" Anna called over her shoulder.

"Do we have to wear the costumes?"

-Line Break-

"I can't believe you made me do this," Bilbo grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Bilbo! You look adorable!" Anna cooed, grinning. "In fact, we both do!"

Both were now wearing their costumes and make-up. The female elves all cooed over them, Anna grinning like the Cheshire cat and Bilbo blushing under all the attention.

"Ready for your act?" Elrond asked them, smiling.

"Yes," Anna said, bouncing on her feet, the cat tail of her costume swaying with them. Bilbo sighed, then composed himself. He should have fun with this, after all, it was only for tonight. Only a few elves had seen them, and none of the dwarves...yet. Both grabbed their pillows which they were using as bags. Anna giggled, just like they had rehearsed, and Bilbo shushed her.

The music began, and Anna crept into the hall. She turned and whispered, "C'mon". Bilbo followed her, and it began.

"_Mungojerrie!"_.

"_And Rumpleteazer!"_

"_We're a notorious couple of cats!"_

"_As knock about clowns,_

_quick change comedians,_

_tight-rope walkers and acrobats!"_ Bilbo was thankful that he didn't have to do a cartwheel.

"_We have an extensive reputation_

_We make our home in Victoria Grove_

_This is merely our center of operation,_

_for we are incurably given to rove!" _The music sped up.

"_When the family assembled for Sunday dinner"_

"_With their minds made up that they won't get thinner"_

"_On Argentine joint"_

"_potatoes and greens_

"_Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes"_

"_And say in a voice that broken with sorrow:_

_'I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!_

_For the joint has gone from the oven like that!'"_

"_Then the family would say: 'It's that horrible cat!'"_

"_'Was it Mungojerrie?'"_

"_'Or Rumpleteazer?'"_

"_And most of the time, they leave it at that!"_

"_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer _

_have a wonderful way of working together_

_and some of the time you would say it was luck!_

_And some of the time you would say it was weather_

_We go through the house like a hurricane"_

"_And no sober person could take his oath_

_Was it Mungojerrie_

_or Rumpleteazer?_

_Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?"_

"_And when you hear a dining room smash!_

_Or up from the pantry, there comes a loud crash!_

_Or down from the library comes a loud ping!_

_From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming?"_

"_Then the family would say: 'Now which was which cat?"_

"_It was: Mungojerrie!_

_And Rumpleteazer!'"_

_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" _

When the song ended, their audience erupted into laughter and cheers. Bilbo felt pleased that he managed to do the who song and dance routine correctly. They had had only a few hours of practice, but they had done a really great job.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad," Anna whispered with a grin.

And Bilbo had to agree.

**A/N: Warning: Next chapter will contain more kitty adorableness of Anna and Bilbo. Also, the version of the song I used is the movie version of CATS. Yeah, there's about 3 different versions of the song. Bilbo and Anna singing in Cockney accents XD.**


	9. The Forgotten Enemy

**A/N: Warning: You may forget what this chapter contains.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Forgotten Enemy**

It was easy to hide amongst so many when they all simply forgot. Yes, they looked scary- tall, humanoid creatures with bulbous heads, sunken eyes, stretched skin of where the mouth and nose should be. They always seemed to be wearing suits, and they made a strange rattling/hissing noise. But everyone forgot them the moment the looked away.

And that was what made it so easy. They could walk freely among the humans of this little town, because they always forgot. They were so pathetic, the humans, and yet very useful. Although not as good as the humans of planet Earth, these humans had their uses.

They had to flee Earth when the Doctor caused the humans to rebel. Clever Doctor, always one step ahead of his enemies. But they did have a back-up plan, one the Doctor surely did not see coming. This planet, though primitive, was a good place to retreat and re-establish themselves.

The human who was in charge of this little town was useful, but even he was beginning to outlive his usefulness. He was greedy, which they had used to their advantage, but in the end, he was just as so many other humans.

Only one human was wary of their presence. He was clever. He began to mark himself to keep track of them. He gathered whatever information he could retain. His children did likewise, and soon many others did as well.

When the news came that there was a human who knew them, who was from Earth, they had the lead human reinforce security. They needed to rid of the Earthling, but they had to be patient. They were always patient. They were around since the Earthlings first made fire, since the wheel. And on this planet, they have been around since the beginning of humanity as well. They lurked in the shadows, manipulating the history, but never remembered.

They were the Silents. An enemy that every forgot, that no one knew. And they would rather keep it that way.

**A/N: Short chapter, and I keep forgetting its contents. I've got marks all over my arms...**


	10. Questions, Rants, and Fights

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Make sure to read my little Christmas special- Bilbo's first ever Christmas, and Anna's first Christmas in Middle Earth- it's a one-shot that is sort of important to the fic. Sort of, not really.**

**Now, time for the next chappie! Allons-y!**

**Chapter 9**

**Questions, Rants, And Fights**

Storm gray eyes peered sadly up at the stars. Anna had slipped away from the merry gathering in the Hall of Fire and retreated to the gardens, but after washing the face paint off. She enjoyed the festivities, but she longed the bonfire nights with her friends and family. Gatherings around the fire, playing games and singing songs, eating s'mores. Anna sighed sadly.

"You alright there, lassie?"

Anna turned to see Balin walk towards her, and scooted over so that the old dwarf could sit next to her on the bench.

"Hi Balin. I was just reminiscing," Anna replied. She pulled her feet up and rested her chin on her knees.

"About?"

"My home before the Shire."

"Ah. Could you tell me a little about it? If you don't mind, of course," Balin added quickly.

"I don't mind," Anna said with a smile. "Around this time of the year, my brothers, my friends and I would go to our local farm- which belonged to a teacher of mine- and pick apples, go through the corn mazes, carve pumpkins, have hay rides. Then we'd all gather at the park and build a great big bonfire. We'd share silly and scary stories, sing songs, play games, and then sleep under the stars."

"I always loved autumn. Not to hot, not to cold; the changing colors of leaves; the fresh, crisp air; the bonfire gatherings." Anna smiled wistfully to herself.

"And its not the same with the Hobbits, is it?" Balin asked understandingly.

"No, but I appreciate their attempts," Anna said sadly. "I don't think they could really re-create Halloween."

"Halloween?"

"Technically, it's called All Hallow's Eve, but everyone calls it Halloween. Its said to be the time of year were spooks and demons are allowed to roam freely. The only night. Not sure if anyone actually believes it." Anna shrugged. "But people would put up scary decorations, and kids would dress up in scary costumes, going around their neighborhoods and gathering candy. And we'd make up haunted places, and us older kids and some adults would dress up and scare everyone."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. It is understandable you would miss it all," Balin said, patting Anna on the shoulder. Anna laughed softly. "Do you ever think of returning to your home?"

"I don't know if I could," Anna replied. "I did return, once. Bilbo and I had a little adventure there. Since then, I haven't gone back."

"I'm sure you'll have another opportunity to visit again," Balin said, standing up. "Now, I've got to go back. I'll let the others know where you've gone to. They were worried about you, you know."

Anna smiled and nodded. She was glad that Balin listened to her tales of home. It was someone other than Bilbo- not that she didn't like telling him stories, it's just he's heard them all. She had started singing "_This is Halloween"_ under her breath, doodling on the ground with a stick, when she felt something heavy and warm be draped over her. Anna turned to see Thorin walking away, his cloak now around her. She blinked in confusion, then shrugged.

"Cliche," she muttered under her breath.

"And yet you appreciate it," a familiar- and yet not familiar- voice said. Anna looked up to see an ood standing a few meters away from her. She stared at the ood, which stared back calmly. Anna recognized the symbol on its suit, which told her who this ood was.

"Ood Sigma," Anna breathed. Then she cocked her head. "Are you here to replace Loki?"

Ood Sigma shook his head slightly. Then he grabbed the orb from his chest and spoke. "I came to give you a warning, Wolf's Child. A darkness is setting in, and a great war approaches. Only you and Bilbo can prevent greater casualties."

"How? How can I be the one to help stop it?" Anna asked. "I mean, yeah I dabbled in a lot of things, but that's cause I never found anything that was right for me. I am obsessed with things like _Doctor Who_ and _Sherlock_, the former which seems to be coming true and frankly I don't know whether to be excited to meet an idol of mine or terrified because that means the monsters are real, some of which _still_ give me nightmares. My parents disappeared from existence and so did the majority of my family and friends, so technically I shouldn't exist, but yet I still do. What makes me so important to this world? Why me? I mean, there's many other people who are obsessed with Doctor Who, so _why me_?"

"Spoilers."

Even with the monotone tone, Anna nearly fell off the bench when she heard Ood Sigma say River's favorite word. She gave a heavy sigh, throwing her head back to look at the sky above.

"Could you at least give me a hint of how I am going to do this?" Anna asked, looking back towards Ood Sigma, only to find him gone. "Well poo." Anna muttered, pulling the cloak tighter as a chilly breeze swept through.

With an annoyed huff, Anna got up and headed back to her room. She grabbed the pen and pad, and began writing down what Ood Sigma told her.

"Why did he call me Wolf's Child?" Anna muttered. "Sure, wolves are my favorite animals, but what does it have to do..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"It's just one mystery after the other. Here I thought it'd be easy, but nope, it has to get trickier than it actually is. Well, at least I won't get bored."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of being crazy," came Loki's voice.

"Well that just shows you that I am a crazy person coming from a crazy world," Anna replied. She turned to see the Norse god leaning against the door frame in boredom.

"Yes, the Earth is quite crazy," Loki agreed. "You don't even need super villains like me to start up a third World War."

"And who knows how long that will go on before someone starts going nuclear!" Anna said, throwing her hands up in frustration and pacing. "The Cold War was bad enough, but now the majority of the planet has got nukes. We should be using nuclear energy for good, not for bombs. And then there is America's issue with gun control! Great Britain's got a good example of gun control, but stupid, stubborn politicians still don't do anything about. I still blame the Republicans for all those deaths of the mass shootings. If they agreed to put up a decent gun control, there wouldn't be so many mass shootings!"

"That's quiet the rant you've got there," Gandalf's voice floated in through the doorway. Anna saw him walk through the door, right through Loki. That confirmed to Anna that Loki was only visible and tangible to Anna and Bilbo.

"Oh, I can rant all day about anything. I even have to listen to my family rant about everything. Even stupid automated doors. When you're in a hurry, the don't open until you practically face-plant into the door!"

"And you should know," Loki giggled, which Anna thought a little creepy.

"Oh, shut it Loki," she grumbled.

"I am guessing you've had experience with running into automated doors," Gandalf mused, ignoring Anna's quip to a person she could only see.

"Only to often!" Loki laughed. Anna's eye twitched.

"What can I help you with, Gandalf?" Anna asked, trying to calm herself down, but Loki's laughter wasn't making it easier.

"I came to tell you that the company shall be leaving in a few moments while I have Saruman distracted. He doesn't want the company to finish their quest," Gandalf replied.

"There's always someone who doesn't want the quest completed," Anna grumbled. "Thanks for the heads up."

Gandalf's eyebrow quirked slightly at Anna's figure of speech, but said nothing as he left her room. When he was out ear-shot, Anna grabbed a pillow and turned towards Loki, who stared at her warily.

"I'm only a figment of your imagination," Loki told her, eying the pillow.

"That you may be, but you're still tangible enough to get hit with my pillow," Anna replied, swatting Loki on the head with a pillow. To her satisfaction, it made contact with a loud _poof._

"What was that for?" Loki yelped, covering his head and body as Anna continued to attack him with a pillow.

"You stalked me, you idiot," Anna replied, taking out her anger on the currently defenseless super villain.

"I didn't stalk you. I merely watched you grow up, even guiding you a few times," Loki defended, still cringing from the attack.

"Anna, why are you attacking Loki?" Bilbo's voice asked. Anna paused in her attack to look at Bilbo, and replied.

"Loki stalked me when I was a kid."

"Did not," Loki countered, only to be swatted by the pillow again. "And I watched Bilbo grow up too."

"So you stalked me, too?" Bilbo asked, staring down and the Norse god.

"Not stalked. Merely watching you grow up and guiding you," Loki corrected. Bilbo stared at Loki, then grabbed another pillow from the bed and began attacking Loki as well.

"You tried converting us to the dark side?" Anna asked as she hit Loki over the head.

"No, I was assigned to look after you as a punishment for my crimes," Loki said, curling into a fetal position to protect himself from the pillow assault. Then he seemed to realize that he could disappear from the attack, because that was what he did. Anna and Bilbo then ended up attacking each other.

"Darn it Loki!" Anna huffed, spitting out feathers. She threw her pillow back onto the bed, and sat down on the edge. Bilbo joined her, but more calmly. Feathers floated all around them from their pillow fight. They glanced at each other, then burst out giggling.

"Oh stars! We just attacked a Norse god with pillows!" Anna wheezed out between giggles. That got them to giggle harder.

"What happened in here?"

Anna and Bilbo tried to calm themselves down, glancing up to see the dwarves standing in the door way with baffled expressions.

"P-pillow f-fight," Bilbo spluttered out.

"For once could you two act like the adults you are?" Thorin asked. That got Anna and Bilbo in another fit of giggles. The dwarves shared looks of confusion, not really understanding the hobbit and the little human.

"Get packed, we're leaving," Thorin ordered over the giggling, before turning to leave, ushering the other dwarves out.

"Oh stars, he sounded just like Mycroft!" Anna said when she calmed down slightly.

"That he did," Bilbo agreed, wheezing slightly. They sat against the bed for a while, calming themselves down. "We look like a mess," Bilbo observed, pulling a feather out of Anna's hair.

"That's what happens in a pillow fight," Anna replied, shaking her head. The two then pulled the feathers out of each other's hair, and Bilbo helped Anna pack. She left the soccer ball, though; she had a few more in her bag.

"Right then, time to go," Anna said, shouldering her bag. "Allons-y!"

"Allons-y," Bilbo agreed, and the two of them set off to catch up to the dwarves.

**A/N: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	11. Tooth and Claw

**A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Mine would have gone good if it weren't for the fact that I am still sick with nasal drainage and a hacking cough. Its slowly getting better through. Stupid airplane air conditioning. Always making me sick. Oh, and the werelords idea belongs to Curtis Jobling, author of the **_**Wereworld. **_**I recommend reading it, but beware, there is a lot of blood and gore involved.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tooth and Claw**

The orc let out a final wail as jaws clamped shut around its neck, razor sharp teeth punctuating the jugular vein. The huge gray beast gave the dead orc a final shake; the body rattling like a broken doll; before sh flung it to the ground. With a satisfied huff, the werewolf walked over the dead orc bodies towards her companions.

"That'll be the last of them," the werewolf growled, her gray fur silver in the moonlight. "I've had enough of these blasted orcs."

"Aren't we all?" a werelion asked, his tawny fur tinged with black orc blood. "I swear, they are worse then the Daleks when it comes to constantly reappearing. At least they are easy to kill."

"You guys won't have as much trouble getting the blood out of your fur," a werepanther commented. "I can't tell what's blood and what's fur on me. And I am not in the mood of licking it off."

"We can't jump in the lake either," another werepanther added, this one smaller and leaner than the other, indicating it was a female. "It would stain the waters."

"You also need to get it off your armor," a huge werebear grumbled. "Come, you can clean yourselves in my home."

"Many thanks, Beron," the werewolf said, bowing her lupine head. She followed behind the large bear, a werelion, two werepanthers following.

"You are kin, it is what I can do to help," Beron rumbled. "And you are a good help ridding of these pests." He nodded towards the dead orcs. "We'll burn the bodies when we are cleaned and rested."

More were-creatures joined them as they made their way towards Beron's house. Another werebear, two more gray werewolves, four white werewolves, three werelynxes, two werefoxes, and a werestag. Their bodies shifted, their bones creaked and popped, and their animal features melted into their human features.

"How many did we kill tonight?" the male werepanther asked. He was a dark-skinned man, and his glowing yellow cat-like eyes were now a dark brown and more human.

"Lost track at 50," the werelion replied. He was a tall and handsome man, with brown hair and wearing a blue WW2 great coat. "At least, what I killed."

"It was a large battalion," one of the white werewolves agreed. He was a middle-aged man graying hairs. He walked along side his wife and two children. His wife was about the same age, with blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Their eldest child looked much like her mother, same blonde hair and brown eyes. Their youngest looked similar to his father, but at the same time looked young enough to be their grandchild.

"We made sure there were no survivors?" The lead gray werewolf asked. Her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail, and her blue-gray eyes glanced over her companions. Three white scars covered the right side of her face from an encounter with a rouge werewolf.

"Doubt it," one of the werefoxes commented. Her tight blond curls bounced with every step she took. "Those orcs want us dead, no matter the cost."

"And the cost is every single orc life they set on us," the other werefox replied. She had fiery red hair and green eyes.

"And we'll defeat them every time," the werelion finished. "Don't they know by now that we're immune to their poison blades? Or that our skin's as tough as leather?"

"They're orcs, Jack," a second gray werewolf said boredly. He walked alongside his own mate, the lead gray werewolf, his ice colored eyes glancing at the werelion. He had dark, curly hair and wore a dark blue coat and a lighter blue scarf. "They don't learn."

"Lay off him, Sherlock," his mate reprimanded him, her keen blue gray eyes glancing at him. Then she turned towards the other gray werewolf. "No comments from you, dad?"

The third gray werewolf glanced up. He had pale green eyes that held such age and sadness, and his floppy brown hair hung limply into his eyes. The younger female of the white werewolves caught up to him and wrapped her arm around his. The others fell quiet as well, each walking with his or her own mate: the two gray werewolves, the two werepanthers, two of the werelynxes, two of the white werewolves, a white and a gray werewolf together, the red-headed werefox with the werestag, the blonde haired werefox with the werelion, and the young werewolf and young lynx were trotting side by side, best of friends, while the second werebear watched out for them.

"How much longer until Anna comes?" the young werelynx asked aloud, breaking the silence.

"A few more days. They still need to travel the Misty Mountains," the third gray werewolf finally spoke up.

"I miss my pup too, Luke," the lead werewolf said. "But remember that her memories are altered, she doesn't remember all this. And neither does John."

"I still can't believe you turned him into a hobbit," Sherlock grumbled.

"We had to stay as close to the time-lines as possible. It's bad enough the Silents got through. Who knows what else go through the cracks," the blonde werefox replied.

"Who else knows about all this?" Beron asked the were-creatures behind him.

"The wizards, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond" the other werebear replied. She also had fiery red hair, but she had brown eyes. "We had to be careful of letting people know the truth."

"We had to stay away from the history changing events," the second werepanther spoke up. She was a dark-skinned lady, and her black hair was pulled back in a bun. "Which is far more difficult than it looks."

"How did you manage to stay hidden for so long?" Beron asked.

"We have underground bases. We were brought here at the beginning of the planet as its guardians alongside the wizards," the adult male werelynx replied. "But we won't be staying for much longer." Although he and the male white werewolf were not related, he looked quite similar to the werewolf.

"Oh give everything away, Mycroft," Sherlock scoffed, earning an elbow in the ribs from his mate.

"Beron can be trusted, Sherlock," she told him. "He's a far descendant of us all. He deserves to know." Sherlock rolled his eyes in reply.

The group finally arrived at Beron's house, where they cleaned themselves and their armor, and got a good amount of rest. Each werelord and werelady then set off to do something, save for the leader of them all, the female gray werewolf, who stood beside Beron.

"There will be a battle soon," the werewolf said, speaking as though she were commenting on the weather. "Will you battle alongside us?"

"We'll see when it comes," Beron rumbled, but both knew the answer already.

**A/N: I just love surprises. I hope I made it obvious who everyone was. I already gave you Sherlock, Mycroft, Luke, and Jack. Oh and the female lynx is Sarah-Jane. The lead werewolf is my other OC, Saphira. The rest, however, I'm not giving away. Spoilers! :D**


	12. The Night Wolf

**A/N: Sorry if my updates are random, but I'm **_**still**_** sick with a cough. Its especially hard during the night when I try to sleep. But we'll be going to a doc soon to have it checked out. Anyways, here's the next chappie.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Night Wolf**

_This is getting ridiculous._

Walking, walking and more walking. Anna was growing tired of constant walking. And bored of it. How she wished they had better means of transportation. A bus covered more ground then they did, and so did a train. Or they could use an airplane. They would have reached the Lonely Mountain in no time. But no, this planet was still relatively primitive, so all they could do was _walk._ Or use ponies, but there were none around at the current moment.

Once or twice, Anna thought they were being followed. She mentioned this to Bilbo, but he didn't share the same feelings. During the nights, just before she fell asleep, she saw a pair of luminous green eyes glowing a distance away, blink, then vanish. No one else noticed these eyes, but her.

A few times, she an outline, the shape of a dog, along with the eyes. But that too, vanished as quickly as she spotted it.

Finally, one night, Anna managed to slip away unnoticed. She needed time for herself, away from the dwarves. So she sat down against a boulder and closed her eyes.

A twig snapped, and Anna's eyes shot open to see a large black wolf standing a few meters from her. It had the same green eyes as the ones she saw every night, and a small white mark on its chest. The two stared at each other, and the wolf sat down.

"Why do you keep following me?" Anna asked in a soft tone. The wolf's head cocked to the side.

"Anna? Where are you?"

Anna turned to see Bilbo looking for her, a bowl in hand. She glanced back towards the wolf, but it was gone. With a heavy sigh, Anna got up and walked towards Bilbo. This was the closest she had gotten to her shadow, only to have Bilbo scare it off.

She looked back over her shoulder, hoping to see the wolf one last time. There it was, bounding away, and when she blinked, it was gone.

-Line Break-

"I'm surprised you let her see you."

"Shut up Mycroft. She's my daughter, and I don't trust those dwarves she travels with," Sherlock snapped.

"She is with John, and I doubt he'll let anything happen to her," Mycroft pointed out.

"John has no memory of us, Mycroft," Sherlock replied.

"Do you have no faith in your own child?" Mycroft asked. "She is fully capable of taking care of herself. She has you as her father and, the Doctor as her grandfather. Two very clever people. And Saphira as her mother, and Rose as her grandmother. Two very determined people. And she has the infamous Tyler temper, as I'm sure you remember."

Sherlock's hand went to his cheek, remembering all to well the time Saphira had slapped him. He was not fond of experiencing _that_ again. And he _had _seen the same fire burn in Anna's eyes.

"You haven't seen the way that _king_ looked at her, Mycroft," he said, sneering as he said 'king'. "You know how the dwarves favor gold more than anything else."

"You're afraid that she'll fall in love, and he'll break her heart," Mycroft realized. Sherlock made no reply, but Mycroft could see it in his brother's eyes. "Afraid that he'll fall under the gold spell and throw her aside like trash."

Sherlock's teeth gritted at the last word. He remembered when he swore that he'd always be alone, how alone would keep him safe. But then Saphira appeared into his life. And John. And the rest of the group. How they stood by his side when everyone else turned. How she helped him fake his death. Held onto him as he shed tears. Helped him find Moriarty's men. They had gotten married under Time Lord law, once Sherlock had 'come back to life'. He never once thought of being a father, but then he was holding the tiny little bundle, big gray eyes staring up at him. _His daughter_. Little Arianna Holmes. And he was determined to keep her safe. Both of them. All of them. They weren't his friends. They were his _family._

And he wasn't going to let a _dwarf_ hurt her. King or not, Sherlock was going to _hurt_ him if he ever broke his daughter's heart.

**A/N: Short one, but the next will be longer. But I just wanted to get Sherlock's involvement with the Tardis family in, and this how it came out. Hope you all like it :).**


	13. A Stolen Heart

**A/N: Glad you all liked my little plot twist there. That's what happens when you have an overactive imagination. Anyways, here's the next chappie! Sorry if it seems a bit... sappy and/or cliche. Not good with romance (even though I am a female...)**

**Chapter 12**

**A Stolen Heart**

Bilbo Baggins was not the burglar. Anna Smith was. A lady with storm gray eyes that captivated him, a fiery spirit that burned in his mind, and a beauty like he had never come across before.

When he had first seen her, standing in the candle light, he knew she was his One. Long, golden hair framing a not-too-pale face; a lightly freckled nose that scrunched up in an adorable way when she was mad; big, gray eyes that held a keen intelligence.

Dwarves only loved once, so once they found their One, they would treasure them forever. Dwarf women were few, the only ones he knew was his long gone mother and his sister. He'd thought he'd love one of his own kind, only to have his heart stolen away by a human. A small one at that.

At least, by physical means. Gandalf said that she had a large imagination, and a vast amount of knowledge. He witnessed firsthand her temper, which, he was told, was only the surface. He did not want to know what lay beneath that. It hurt him when she fought with him, but she had grown up differently, as Bilbo mentioned.

When she and Gandalf had saved them from the trolls, she had made a fair point. Gandalf could not always be around to help. His heart told him to trust her, but his mind told him not to. When he looked into her gray eyes, he felt lost in the storm within.

He was proud of being a grounded dwarf, so when Anna had so easily knocked him over, it had baffled him. She was so small! And quite fast too. He was also baffled about how she and Bilbo giggled over the life and death situation they had just gotten out of. _Giggled!_ Like it was an everyday occurrence!

In Rivendell, he was reluctant to let her go off on her own. He did not trust elves. None of them. But he reluctantly let her go. Watching her follow the elves, not at all seeming threatened by them. No, she seemed _fascinated_. What she found fascinating about a bunch of leaf eaters, he did not know.

He was worried the elves did something to her when she did not come to supper. But Bilbo told all of them that she sometimes at alone. And when she did, she was usually thinking. No one should bother her whilst she was thinking, otherwise they might have a few parts missing. Some of the dwarves took her threat seriously, while the others looked apprehensive (but a little wary too) that such a small, innocent girl could do such a thing.

When she had not turned up for the meeting with Bilbo, he went to get her himself. Bilbo shouted after him that if she wouldn't come, then she wouldn't come, no matter who asked her too. But he ignored the protests of the hobbit, determined to set things straight.

However, he wasn't prepared for seeing her only in a nightshirt (that was far too big for her) and nothing else. She had long, thin legs that were well muscled for a woman, and through the outline of her shirt when she placed her hands on her hips, he could see every curve of her body. She also had quite the chest, which he hadn't noticed before.

And then she teased him. _Teased him! _Then she went back to her bed, completely ignoring his order for her to join the meeting. So he picked her up like a sack of potatoes, which made his rough, calloused hands touch her legs. She had demanded that he set her back down, and when he did, it took every ounce of his will not to bend down and kiss her senseless.

Her face was flushed, with embarrassment or anger or both, he did not know; her gray eyes were bright with the same emotions; her lips held a bit of a pout; and her hair and shirt were slightly ruffled. His heart was urging him forward, and his brain had almost completely shut down, but his mouth had betrayed the words he was holding back. And he started another argument. One that she had the last word in. _Again._ And she stomped off to her room in a huff, leaving him in an angry daze.

The next morning, he did not see her at all. Well, he did _see_ her, but did not confront her. She was too happy playing with both his dwarves and the elves. How she managed to bring down the grudge in the dwarves against the elves, he'll never know. He tried confronting her about it, but she had walked past him in a drowsy state, Bilbo urging him _not_ to bother her. So he didn't.

Anna seemed to have vanished the following day, and so had Bilbo. But in the Hall of Fire, he saw her again... and he had to resist the urges that where threatening to overwhelm him. Why was she doing this to him? Did she have fun torturing him? The little minx was dressed in a skin-tight costume of a cat. So was Bilbo, but he was more focused on Anna. He took in every detail of her body- every curve, every muscle. Yes, she was definitely a minx.

She disappeared yet again, but he found her again. Only, Balin had beaten him. He listened to their conversation, and heard the longing in her voice. He felt himself sag a little. What will happen once the quest was over? Would she return to Hobbiton? Or will she find a way back to her own home?

No. He would win her heart, and she will stay by his side. If he could win her heart, that is. He didn't seem any closer to winning her heart. Every conversation with her seemed to end in an argument. But that was his fault. Not that he would ever admit it.

When Balin left, he decided to sit with her and try to hold a decent conversation. Only, instead, he draped his cloak over her and walk off. The minx was still in that costume, so there was no was he was going to converse with her and resist his urges while she wore _that_. It was no way to treat a lady.

Thankfully, they could leave that night, so he gathered up his dwarves and went to find Anna and Bilbo. They were in her room- still in costume- covered in feathers and giggling. They had had a _pillow fight._ Such a childish notion. He scolded them, but that got more giggles out of them.

He did not know how long he could resist the little minx, the temptress. He knew he had to win her heart, but _how?_ Jewels, perhaps? Women seemed to love those. But then, she was not like most women, so would she even accept jewelry? He never saw her wear any, so he had his doubts.

How did one win the heart of a lady who was not like the others?

**A/N: Hope you all liked this little chappie. It's been bugging me for some time, so I just got it out of the way. I've already got the confrontation between lover boy (dwarf) and overprotective daddy planned. So question for those of you who want to answer: Who is scarier: Thorin or Sherlock. Personally, I think Sherlock's scarier. But, that's my opinion.**


	14. Memories

**A/N: I think we can all agree that Sherlock is the scarier of the two. I mean, he is a highly functioning sociopath who gets excited over murder cases, shoots the wall when he's bored, and can tell you your whole life story just by **_**looking**_** at you. Plus, he tortures dead bodies, and preforms experiments on body parts. Need I go on?**

**Chapter 13**

**Memories**

Climbing up the mountain-side during a storm with icy rain and chilly winds was not Anna's idea of an adventure. Now she really wished they had a Tardis. It'd be warmer in there, and they could be at the Lonely Mountain in no time. But, instead, she was traveling in a storm.

Not to mention it was really slippery, but that's what happens when you add water to the equation. She slipped many times, but Dwalin, who trudged behind her, kept her from falling to her death. Normally, she enjoyed thunderstorms in the coziness of her home. Cuddled up with her parents.

Anna scrunched her nose. She could remember them. They were there, in her mind, but she couldn't see them. They were blurry, and every time she tried to remember their names, it would sound muffled. It was the same with the rest of her family. Like a distant memory she couldn't quite reach.

"Look out!"

Anna glanced upwards just in time to see a huge rock hurtle towards them. They all ducked down as it made impact with the wall above them, sending a tremor through the mountain-side.

"This is no storm!" Anna heard Balin call out. "This is a thunder battle!"

She could make out a _huge_ rock-like figure not far off, and it threw a second rock, which sailed past them and hit another stone giant behind them. Bilbo grabbed Anna's hand and did not let go as their mountain began to move. A fissure appeared between Fili and Kili, splitting the group up as they all stood upon the knees of the stone giant.

"Kili!"

_Oh sure, don't worry about the rest of us,_ Anna thought as they were all separated. She held on tightly to Bilbo's hand, refusing to let go. Dwalin held her and another dwarf (she couldn't see which one), and Kili gripped Bilbo's other hand. And then it happened. Silence fell.

Anna could see the dwarves yelling, could see the lightning flash, feel the rain splash down, but she did not hear a thing.

"Don't worry kid," Loki's voice echoed in her ears. "When I tell you to jump, then jump."

_Why should I trust you?_ Anna asked mentally.

"Because your parents will have my hide if I don't keep you alive, god or not," Loki replied. "Now jump!" She did. And so did the rest of the group, and they landed on the mountain-side that was not a stone giant.

Only Bilbo slipped and nearly disappeared over the edge if Anna and Kili weren't holding on to his hands. They had stopped him from falling to his death, but not from dangling over the edge. She heard startled yells as another person leaned over the edge and helped the human and the dwarf pull Bilbo up. Loki stood there, still holding the shocked hobbit by the scruff, and the dwarves were aiming their weapons at him. Of course, Loki wasn't fazed at all.

"There's a cave here, get inside, all of you," Loki commanded, nudging Anna and Bilbo towards the mentioned cave. "Get in! Or do you want to fall to your deaths?" Grudgingly, the dwarves obeyed, still eying the Norse god skeptically.

Once they were safe inside the cave, Anna hugged Loki around the waist (since she was so short) and she felt him tense.

"Thanks Loki," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Loki replied, "now get off me squirt." Anna let go and turned towards Bilbo.

"You alright?" she asked, hugging the still shocked Bilbo then pulling out a blanket and draping it over him.

"Think so," he muttered, then aloud to Loki, he asked "why can the others suddenly see you?"

"Had to let them, otherwise it would look strange for these fellows to see you being lifted into the air by an invisible force," Loki replied, lazily gesturing the tense dwarves.

"And why did you save us?" Bilbo asked.

"Because if I didn't, Sherlock would use me for his experiments," Loki said, and shuddered slightly. Anna and Bilbo stared at him, wide-eyed. But before they could ask anymore questions, Loki started back towards the entrance of the cave. "Need to report back to HQ. Laterz." And with that, he vanished.

"Great," Anna muttered as the dwarves turned towards them. "Interrogation time."

"Who was that?" Thorin asked stepping forward.

"That was Loki, our guardian," Anna replied, gesturing to herself and Bilbo. "He is known by the Norse as the god of mischief, so don't mess with him."

"And who is this Sherlock?"

"Sherlock Holmes is my dad," Anna replied. It made sense now, as the memories began to clear themselves up. She remembered her father, experimenting away, sometimes allowing her to watch.

"A Norse god is afraid of Man?" Kili scoffed. "Not much of a threat then." Anna and Bilbo glance at each other.

"Your on your own on this," Bilbo said, backing away.

"Thanks," Anna replied sarcastically, then turned towards the dwarves. "My dad is really not one to get on his bad side. So, really, if someone like Loki is afraid of my dad, then you really don't want to mess with him." She saw that some of the dwarves wanted to ask more questions, but she shook her head. "I really don't remember too much. I remember my dad telling me that my family had to alter my memories for safety reasons."

Anna and Bilbo walked towards the back of the cave. She could feel eyes watching her as she retreated, and glanced back to see Thorin staring at her. Their eyes met, and Thorin turned back to the dwarves. Anna felt heat rising up in her cheeks, and tried to push it away.

"I'm not really a Hobbit, am I?" Bilbo asked as they sat down.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I mean, I have the memories of John Watson," Bilbo replied, tapping the side of his head. "I can remember the war in Afghanistan. I was a doctor, but I had bad days." He swallowed, and Anna rubbed his back soothingly. "I can remember the lives I've taken. Those soldiers. That cabbie," he croaked.

"I think it's best that we kept this to ourselves," Anna said in a low voice, glancing to see if any of the dwarves had heard. Thankfully, they didn't.

"But its going to change us, isn't it? The memories," Bilbo whispered.

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "If you want to talk about your memories, I'll listen."

"Thanks," Bilbo said with a small smile. He made himself more comfortable, and in a few moments, he was fast asleep.

Anna couldn't sleep though. Her mind was accustoming to the memories that had been unlocked, pushing away the false ones. She looked up though, when someone sat across from her, and was slightly startled to see Thorin.

"You need to rest."

"Can't sleep. Brain too active," Anna replied with a shrug. "Could really use a cuppa right now."

"Who is your father, exactly?" Thorin asked, and Anna could hear a hint of caution in his voice.

"A highly functioning sociopath who is a consulting detective," Anna replied easily. "In simpler terms, he's a dangerous man who solves mysterious murder cases."

"Is that why you're memories were altered?" Anna raised an eyebrow at the dwarf king. She could hear the anger in his tone.

"Nope," Anna replied, popping the 'p'. "My whole family's dangerous. Even me. I could kill you on the spot in a hundred different ways." She stared straight at him, cocking her head. "But I have no reason to kill you, so I'll let you live."

"Good girl, Anna!" she heard Loki call in her mind, but she ignored him. She watched Thorin's reaction, seeing as he watched her warily. But she could see deep in his eyes the adoration and longing aimed at her, and it made something stir in her heart.

Anna might not admit it aloud, but she was slightly like her father. She locked away most emotions, like love, only showing a few, such as excitement or anger. Unlike her father, though, she only locked those emotions away until she felt it was right to show them.

She continued to watch Thorin, observe him. She sat cross-legged with her palms pressed together, elbows resting on her knees, and her chin resting on her thumbs. It was the position she often saw her father in when he was thinking.

He stared back, searching her face as if looking for answers. That made the corners of her lips twitch in a small smile. He wasn't going to get answers from her unless he asked. Even then, she wasn't sure if she would tell him the entire truth.

"Why did you join the quest," he finally asked.

"Out of boredom," Anna replied with a shrug.

"Boredom?" Thorin asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Mostly. Gets boring, seeing the same scenery everyday. Like my family, I was born to travel. So I don't do well staying in one place for too long."

"And the other reason?" This time, Anna did smile.

"My family's known for helping others. So, its sort of a instinctual thing, wanting to help you get your home back."

"Where is your home then, if you are always traveling?"

"Wherever my family is. As the saying goes, 'Home is where the heart is.' No matter where we are, as long as my family is there, I am home." She didn't mention that her family's real home was a blue police box that was bigger on the inside that traveled through time and space.

Seemingly satisfied for now, Thorin stood up and left her alone. Eventually, Anna nodded off, dreaming of life on the Tardis, only to be awakened by Thorin's shouting. She noticed that Bilbo was on his feet in an instant in a soldier's stance, but looking at his sword in slight confusion.

Before she could get to her feet, however, the ground gave way, causing the company to fall through. The fall was short, and both Anna and Bilbo tucked and rolled as they hit the ground, back on their feet in an instant, weapons out and at the ready. The dwarves, though, landed in a dog pile.

Bilbo was in a soldier's stance again, his eyes flickering around, taking in their surroundings. She did the same, the training from her days in U.N.I.T. coming to her mind in an instant. Their enemy, when they showed up, made her curse under her breath in alien languages, Bilbo only understanding a few words as he grimaced. Or it could be from the ugliness of their opponent.

Goblins.

**A/N: Loki likes writing himself into the story. Really, the moments he appears in originally don't involve him, but he likes to make his presence known. Now the dwarves know about Loki, and have to deal with his constant appearances and disappearances.**

**Anyways, hope you all have a Happy New Year (even though my wishes are a day late).**


	15. The Lightning Thief

**A/N: Happy birthday to our dear author J. R. R. Tolkien, who's sandbox I am playing in now. Though to me it looks like a giant litter box :3. Meow!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Lightning Thief**

For a moment, Anna had forgotten that Riptide was made from celestial bronze. But when she drove the sword through the stomach of a goblin and it disappeared in a pile of dust, she remembered. And it made her wonder where the goblins would go when she struck them down. She recalled from the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ series that the monsters would go to the Underworld and 'regenerate', so what happened here?

Unfortunately for the group, there were too many goblins, and soon they were all being dragged away. Except for Bilbo, who the goblins seemed to have ignored, but only Anna noticed, since she was only one not struggling. She quickly turned Riptide into its pen form and slipped it into her pocket.

They were dragged towards a giant, even uglier goblin. Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust as they were shoved towards the creature. Anna was shielded from the huge goblin's gaze by the dwarves, for which she was thankful for. She wasn't the only one though; Thorin, who was on her right, was also hidden from view, and so were Fili and Kili, who were on her left.

She ignored the huge goblin- apparently the goblin king- in favor of taking in her surroundings. The cave was enormous, and it reminded her bit of a construction site. Rickety wooden bridges all around. Anna barely noticed Thorin step forward as she was distracted by the glowing coming from her bag at her feet.

"Cover me," she hissed to the brothers, ducking down to unfasten her bag. The bluish-white glow from her bag got brighter, but it was hidden from the firelight in the cave. She put her hand in the bag, and it closed around something very warm that made her whole arm tingle.

Anna gasped quietly as she pulled out what looked like a bolt of lightning. It crackled and sparked, tiny bolts of electricity running up and down her arm. It did tingled and tickled instead of causing immense pain.

"What is that?" Kili asked in an awed whisper. Both he and his brother were staring at the bolt that Anna was holding.

"Zeus's Lightning Bolt," she whispered back. "But how did it get here?"

"_Down in the deep of Goblin Town!_" The goblin king sang, drawing the trio's attention back to the ugly creature.

"Metal conducts electricity," Anna muttered, and flicked the lightning bolt towards the wire that was nearby. A bolt of electricity shot from the lightning bolt and struck the wire, running down the metal. She heard a loud shriek, which drew the attention of the rest of the group.

"Hello!" Anna said cheerfully as the Goblin King's gaze landed on her. "I'm the Lightning Thief. I suggest you start running." She grinned like a Cheshire cat, her complexion illuminated by the glow of the lightning bolt. A bolt of electricity shot from said lightning bolt and struck the ground before the Goblin King. The creature let out a shriek, causing enough distraction for her and the dwarves to escape.

The dwarves grabbed their weapons and began slaughtering goblins left, right, and center. They were joined by Gandalf, who gave the lightning bolt in Anna's hand a strict, yet quizzical, glance. Anna gave him a 'I'll explain later' look, and Gandalf gave her a nod.

Riptide in one hand and the lightning bolt in the other, Anna helped the dwarves and wizard kill the goblins as they attacked during the escape. She hoped that Bilbo was alright, that he escaped and rejoined them soon.

"Aw crud," Anna muttered as the Goblin King landed before them. She stood by Gandalf's side as the two stared up at the giant, ugly creature. By silent command, Anna grabbed hold of the wizard's staff as he tilted it towards the Goblin King.

"**Burn with me.**" The words slipped from Anna's lips in a harsh whisper without her noticing. A huge column fire and electricity shot towards the Goblin King, and the creature shrieked as it was incinerated.

She could feel the electricity coursing through her veins, her nervous system, her muscles. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two, and her senses felt sharper.

Anna let go of the staff and practically flew as she ran behind Gandalf. She was completely running on adrenalin, which was wearing out as they neared the exit. When they burst out into the dusk, into the forest, Anna collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, dropping both Riptide and the lightning bolt. She leaned against a tree, wheezing, her hearts pounding.

_Wait, hearts?_

She placed a hand over the right side of her chest, and felt a second heart thudding in a fast paced unison with the other. She glanced at the Lightning Bolt of Zeus that lay almost innocently next to the legendary sword of Poseidon.

"Where's the burglar?" Thorin's deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"His name's Bilbo," Anna reminded him sharply, glaring. _Or would it be John?_ Anna wondered briefly. "The goblins didn't take him. He probably found another way out." Thorin gave her a doubtful look.

"He took the opportunity to return home," he said, and Anna's eyes narrowed as she stood, picking up the sword and lightning bolt. "He should never have come."

"Don't talk about him like that," Anna snapped, immediately going defensive. She clicked the sword, causing it to revert into pen form again, slipping it back into her pocket. "You don't know him like I do. He would never leave, no matter how many opportunities he has. And I'm not leaving until he comes."

"You don't need to wait," came Bilbo's voice as he appeared from behind a tree. Anna grinned and nearly tackled Bilbo as she hugged him. Bilbo glanced up at the dwarf king as he returned the hug. "Anna's right, I would never leave. Yes, I have a home to return to, and so does Anna. But none of you do." He let go of Anna, turning fully towards the dwarves. "I joined this quest to help you return to your home, to defeat the one you took it from you. And I will see it to the end. We need no contract to show that will stay loyal to this quest."

Anna and Gandalf grinned at Bilbo's speech, and most of the dwarves seemed impressed. The young human- or was it Time Lady now?- gave the dwarf king a 'I told you so' look, which he returned with a glare, and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could through, a horrible howl ripped through the air.

"Run," Gandalf said, and the company did not hesitate. They were running again, dodging trees, roots, branches, boulders, and bushes. The company ran until they reached a dead end- a sheer cliff. Anna was climbing the tree before Gandalf even suggested the notion, Lightning Bolt still in hand. She got to the highest branch that could hold her weight, and Loki decided to reappear next to her, dressed in armor.

"You forgot this," he commented, handing Anna her backpack.

"Thanks," she said, putting the Lightning Bolt into her bag. She did not trust herself with the deadly weapon, preferring to use Riptide instead. She noticed the strange look in the Norse god's eyes, and warned, "don't even think about it. It's bad enough you had the Tesseract."

"I have no need," Loki said, holding up his staff. "So, what are we up against?" he called out, swinging his legs.

"Orcs and wargs," Thorin replied in a snarl, sitting on a branch below them.

"Ooo good! I haven't killed something in a while!" Loki said cheerfully, earning a bemused look from dwarves and a eye roll from Anna.

"Didn't you kill some goblins when you got Anna's backpack?" Bilbo asked, peering at the Norse god from around the tree trunk.

"No, but I should have," Loki mused. "Well, too late now. I'll just make do with these lovelies." He grinned maniacally, looking down at the approaching orcs that were astride wargs. "You should use that Lightning Bolt again, Pikachu."

"I don't think I should," Anna replied, "and Pikachu? You a fan of Pokemon?"

"Ha, no," Loki scoffed, but Anna could see the reality in his eyes. He did like pokemon, and she wasn't going to let that teasing opportunity slip by.

"If you are quite finished with your idle conversation," Gandalf said from next to Bilbo, sounding annoyed, "we have to deal with our pursuers now."

Just then, the orcs and wargs backed away to let a huge white warg that carried an albino colored orc through. Its face was covered in scars, and one of its arms was replaced with a weapon of some sort.

"Azog."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! This is the third to last chapter until I get the Desolation of Smaug on DVD. Although, I might do the scene with Beron from the book. I really did not like the movie version...**

**And to all you Pokemon fans out there, I am one too. So I am not being mean to any of those who like pokemon. (My first version was FireRed, and I still have my starter, Fireflame the Charizard, now lvl. 100. I was 10 when I named him. I'm also saving up for my own 3DS so I can get either X or Y.)**

**The next chapter, we'll be learning more about how Loki is involved with the Tardis Team.**

**Jack: Hello!**

**Me: Stop it.**

**Jack: I'm only saying "hello". Anyways you'll be seeing more of me next chapter ;).**


	16. Revealing the Danger

**A/N: Time for some Team Tardis interaction time!**

**Jack: And me time ;)**

**Me: Not just you, Jack Harkness.**

**Jack: True, and here's the next chapter for you readers!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Revealing the Danger**

Loki knew he was in trouble when he reappeared at Headquarters' teleport zone. For one thing, Jack wasn't there. He actually enjoyed flirting with the Captain, and with Doctor Song as well, much to the annoyance of everyone. For another thing, _both _of Anna's parents were waiting for him. One of them, he could deal with (he still debated with himself over who was worse), but both? He was in trouble, that's for sure.

Saphira, Anna's mother, was standing there with her arms crossed, while Sherlock stood with his hands in the pockets of his dark blue trench coat. Both had unamused looks on their faces, and were quiet. That was when they were scariest.

"At least I saved their lives," Loki pointed out, forcing a smile. Both continued to glare silently at him, and he faltered. "I'm sorry?" he tried.

"No your not," Sherlock said quietly, still glaring. Damn those skills of deduction.

"We were hoping to keep the memories locked away until after Trenzalore. But since you purposely let slip that Sherlock was Anna's father, we're going to have to take her with us," Saphira went on, her voice clearly holding annoyance. "It was bad enough that she has knowledge about my dad's travels. The Silents are now waiting for her, and so are the others." Her blue-gray eyes blazed into a golden-amber, and Loki shrank under her glare.

Yes, he was a god, as he often boasted, but as long as his father kept the deal, he had to take orders from the whole Tardis Team (as they called themselves). When he first came under their watchful eyes, he thought he could easily get away with things. How wrong he was.

These people were _very_ clever. In fact, most of them were not even humans, much to Loki's surprise. Well, they _were_ humans, but not anymore. With exception of the Doctor; his daughters, Jenny and Saphira; River Song; and the Master. They all had Time Lord/Lady genetics in them. They were practically gods and goddesses themselves. They quickly showed him that they were not to be messed with, and pretty soon, they accepted him as family.

And now he had put another family member in more danger then she was in before. The sole reason they had hidden Anna away was because of Trenzalore. In fact, Anna wasn't the only one who's memories they had to alter. Anyone who knew or was associated with the Doctor and/or his family had their memories altered. Sarah-Jane's team of teens, Jack's Torchwood team, all of U.N.I.T., Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, Molly Hooper, Mrs. Hudson; basically the whole of planet Earth.

"At least it will stop her from saving lover boy's life during the Battle of the Five Armies," Loki pointed out, and he smirked slightly when he saw Sherlock stiffen. He knew how protective the consulting detective was over his daughter. Saphira raised an eyebrow, noticing.

"Sherlock?" She asked, and Loki smirked gleefully when Saphira's anger was directed away from him. "Explain."

"I followed the company for a short while as they went from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. I only let Anna see me, and I noticed that the king of the dwarves fancies Anna," the dark haired detective replied calmly, though Loki detected the hint of anger when he mentioned the last bit.

"Does Anna return the favor?" Saphira asked, directing the question to Loki, since he had been the one keeping an eye on Anna. Loki was thankful that Saphira's eyes returned to their normal color.

"She does argue with him a lot, and she has flirted with him," Loki replied. "I'm not too sure on feelings. I'm a male, so I don't read females very well. The only one she is seems really close to is Bilbo."

"Good. At long as she doesn't form attachments to anyone who will die soon, we'll be fine," Saphira said. "And if she does, well, we'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, Loki, you need to go back and aid the Company against the orcs. Go and kill something."

Loki's face brightened like a child's on Christmas morning. "You're actually _letting_ me go kill something?" Saphira nodded, and Loki was off in an instant.

"We are all mad," Saphira sighed.

"Quite." Sherlock agreed.

"Did I miss Loki?" The two parents of Anna turned to see Jack peering through the doorway.

"Yes, he just left to go kill some orcs," Sherlock replied.

"Fun," Jack said sarcastically. "I still can't get their taste out of my mouth after mauling one. All rotten, and gunky, and ugh."

"Oh, I'll bet Loki will have lots of fun. Its been a while since we set him loose on something," Saphira said.

"You make him sound like a monstrous dog or something," Jack observed.

"It's the 'or something' Jack. He's a god who likes-" she stopped mid-sentence her eyes widening. "Oh Rassilon no!" She ran off in a dead sprint, Jack and Sherlock right behind. They followed her as she flew down corridors and stairs, right to the basement of Headquarters. It was were they kept all means of transportation, especially one particular one. One that the trio were headed to now.

-Line Break-

The Tardis was _very_ worried. She could feel Anna's Time Lady consciousness return, which put the girl in ultimate danger. She automatically opened Her doors as Her Wolf's eldest cub, Her Time Wolf, along with her mate and the Undying Man, came running towards Her.

Her Thief, Wolf, and Daughter all came running as well, Her Daughter and Her Thief being able to sense it through their Time Lord/Lady consciousness, and Her Wolf through Her.

"She has Zeus's Lightning Bolt!" Her Time Wolf said in disbelief. "How in Rassilon's name did she get a hold of that?"

"Well at least she has something to defend herself with," the Undying Man pointed out in hopes of lightening the mood a little. Which didn't work. The Tardis still felt uncomfortable with him around, but She had adjusted, because he was a part of Her family.

"With that amount of electricity, it must have unlocked the rest of the memories of us as well as waking up the Time Lady part," Her Daughter concluded.

"Now we're in trouble," Her Wolf said, "And it's only just the beginning."

**A/N: Short interlude chapter. So now you know the majority members of the family of crazy alien hunters. And the "Burn with me" was a reference to "42", the Doctor Who episode where the Doctor and Martha end up on a ship that is going to crash-land in a living sun, that is possessing two of the crew members, in about 42 minutes.**

**Sorry about the short amount of Jack for those of you wanting to see him, but he'll come back. Can't kill him off now, can I? Because we all know (or should know) that he becomes the Face of Boe. Who else thought that little revelation was one of the most mind-blowing moments of Doctor Who?**

**Oh, in case you're confused:**

**Time Wolf- Saphira (my OC)**

**Wolf- Rose (Bad Wolf)**

**Thief- The Doctor**

**Undying Man- Jack (obviously)**

**Daughter- River Song (she was conceived on the Tardis).**

**Still need to think of nicknames for the others that the Tardis will use.**

**Oh, and I am starting a story that will cover Saphira's history. It will be a Harry Potter/ Doctor Who crossover.**

**Free Virtual gummy bears (or gummy worms, your preference) for all you lovely readers!**

**Till the next time!**


	17. Love and Monsters

**A/N: So, to clear things up, for the Tardis Team, its after the 50****th**** special, Day of the Doctor, and before the Christmas special, Time of the Doctor. Feel free to PM me if you have any more questions, but I will not give away any spoilers. Oh, and I put up my new crossover that is Saphira's (my OC) background. Its called **_**Harry Potter and Time's Children.**_

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Love and Monsters**

Anna, Bilbo, and Loki heard Thorin's harsh whisper as he named the Pale Orc. Anna and Bilbo shared worried looks, while Loki just continued to smile like the Cheshire cat. When one of the wargs came to attack the tree, teeth snapping inches from Bombur's feet, he stabbed downwards with his staff, puncturing the creature in the eye, killing it instantly. He gave a gleeful giggle, earning wary looks from the dwarves.

"Calm down, Loki," Anna said, putting a hand on the Norse god's shoulder. "You're getting a little too overexcited."

"Sorry," Loki apologized, but not really sounding sorry at all, "your mother just gave me permission to kill these orcs."

"Okay then," Anna replied. "Just don't get carried away." The tree shook as the wargs continued to attack the tree. Gandalf, Bilbo, and the dwarves flung burning pine cones at their attackers, while Loki stabbed at any warg that got to close. Anna just held onto the tree with one hand and the back of Loki's armor with the other, preventing the Norse god from jumping down and going on a killing spree. Her mother may have given him permission to kill, but sometimes Loki could get a little carried away.

The tree, which was standing at the edge of the cliff, began to give way under the constant onslaught of wargs. It began to lean backwards, the company scrambling to keep a hold of the tree's branches and not fall to their deaths.

Anna and Loki balanced easily on their branch like cats, watching the orcs and wargs with sharp eyes. They also watched as Thorin charged towards Azog, revenge rolling off him in palpable waves.

"Idiot," Anna hissed, ducking under Loki's arm and following the dwarf king as he was taken down. Bilbo and Loki weren't far behind her, and she pulled out Riptide. She blocked the fatal blow that the orc was going to deliver, holding the weapon back. Loki took out his own sword and decapitated the orc with a single blow, and Anna kicked the body away.

The three of the stood tall and proud in front of the Pale Orc, their eyes challenging him to battle. Azog called two other orcs forward in his dark language, and took their challenge. He swung his weapon of choice at the trio, but they nimbly leapt clear of the blow, each locking into battle with an orc.

Bilbo swung his elven sword with practiced ease, something he shouldn't be able to, but was able to because of John Watson. The two personalities, memories, abilities, everything melded together to make one person. He was glad that Sherlock and Saphira gave him lessons in swordsmanship, even though he thought it was pointless at the time.

Killing the orcs proved to be not as much as a problem as killing a human. Not because they were two entirely different species (although it might have a factor), but because they were heartless creatures; Dalek-like. And that disgusted him.

Riptide whistled through the air as Anna attacked, the celestial bronze gleaming brightly in the firelight. The pale orc nearly scoffed- he was in battle with a little female! She wouldn't be much of a challenge; he was hoping to battle the larger male, who was currently busy taking out several orcs and wargs at once, seemingly enjoying himself.

But he quickly scowled when he noticed that the little female was more of a challenge then he expected. She was nimble and quick, dodging blows and dancing around him, but not landing a blow with her sword. She seemed to be waiting for the right moment, but he wasn't going to let her have it.

Azog finally managed to disarm the girl, but she continued to dodge his blows, and the blows of the other orcs that tried to attack. And what was worse, she wasn't even tiring! Azog's scowl deepened as he kept the girl away from her sword, and tried to finally land a blow.

He finally managed to land a blow with his arm, sending the girl flying backwards. She landed on the ground, which knocked the wind out of her.

Anna wheezed, trying to catch her breath. She could still move because of her respiratory by-pass system, but she faked being winded and afraid so that she could fool the orc into lowering its defense. Anna could feel Riptide return to her pocket in its pen form, and gripped it as Azog approached.

The Pale Orc leered down at the fallen female, seeing the fear in the large gray eyes. He raised his weapon for the final blow to end this annoying female.

She saw her moment, and she clicked the pen while flinging it at the pale orc. It struck the orc in the chest, digging it all the way to the hilt. Azog looked down at the sword in horrified surprise before collapsing into a pile of dust, Riptide clattering as it hit the floor.

Anna slowly rose to her feet, shaking and wheezing, her fingers curling around the hilt of the celestial bronze sword. She noticed that eagles where swooping down and carrying the dwarves off to safety. Loki was also carried off by one, much to his annoyance, and another eagle swooped down and picked Anna up, depositing her on the same eagle Loki was on.

"Whoa! Easy there kid," Loki said, pulling Anna back onto the eagle when she started to slide off. She wheezed out a thank you, before leaning into his chest and closing her eyes. She listened to the beating of his heart, the rhythm of his breathing, and the whistling of the wind as they flew, and soon fell asleep.

Loki looked down at Anna in slight concern, but relaxed when he saw that she was only tired out. It didn't surprise him, considering she battled orcs, escaped and killed goblins, and had her Time Lady consciousness returned all in a few hours. He carefully wrapped his arms around her to keep her from slipping off the eagle.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he rather enjoyed flying the eagles. How they flew through the air with such ease and grace. And it gave him a marvelous bird's eye view of world below. The wind tugged at his air, his armor gone, and he enjoyed the feeling.

When the eagle began descending, he nudged Anna awake, the warm light of the rising sun helping. By the time they landed, she was fully awake again, since Time Lords and Ladies needed much less sleep than humans. Loki helped Anna off of the eagle, since she was so short, then went to help Bilbo down.

Anna turned to where the dwarves where gathered around their king, Gandalf healing him with his magic. She could feel concern writhing in her hearts, but her anger overpowered it. When Thorin got up and began walking towards her, Loki and Bilbo, she stalked right up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek. Loki and Bilbo winced in sympathy, knowing what a 'Tyler slap' felt like.

"You are the _biggest_ idiot on this planet," she hissed, gray eyes blazing. "What the _hell_ where you thinking?" Thorin only stared at her in shock, as did the other dwarves. "No. Don't answer that," she sneered. "You lot don't stop to think. Always going straight into a fight. Do you even _think_ about the consequences?" She turned on her heel, wanting to stalk off, but Thorin grabbed hold of her hand, spinning her around, his lips suddenly upon hers.

At first, Anna stiffened. Her mind told her that this should not happen, and she was also surprised. Her hearts took over, her arms going around his neck and she was kissing him back. Shivers shuddered down her spine, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her mind melted. Thorin's hand that was on her hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer; and his other hand was resting on her cheek.

Anna could feel the love and longing he put into the kiss as his warm and soft lips moved against her own. It made her hearts skip, and she could feel pleasure and love settle in her. She forgot about her anger and the world around her; she could only focus on the dwarf that was snogging her.

When she heard Loki clear his throat, Anna pulled away from the kiss. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, embarrassment and anger replacing every emotion. She slapped Thorin again, but this time, it was a lighter slap. She gave an annoyed huff and stalked off, completely embarrassed.

Loki was giving her a cheeky grin, while Bilbo looked worried.

"Shut up," Anna huffed to the Norse god.

"I didn't say anything," Loki chirped, still grinning.

"You're thinking about it," Bilbo said. "And now Sherlock's going to kill us." Loki's grin vanished like the morning mist.

"Ah s***."

**A/N: Language, Loki. Anyways, I hope I did that justice; I'm still an amateur to romance scenes. Next time we get to see Sherlock's reaction to the news. Wish Loki good luck, he's gonna need it.**


	18. Fatherly Instincts

**A/N: I watched **_**Thor**_** when I was flying back from Germany today, and I have to admit, I find Loki adorable. And I felt a little bad for him. I also wished they put a little more Loki into that movie. He was the only part of the movie I enjoyed X). So, here's a Sherlock and Doctor moment, a father to father, hearts to heart talk. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Fatherly Instincts**

Loki peered at the consulting detective, trying to determine his reaction, but it was difficult. Sherlock sat in his favorite thinking position on an armchair, his poker face on and his icy eyes glaring at the wall. The Norse god relayed what had occurred, and now he was waiting for a reaction of some sort, but nothing happened.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sherlock turned towards Loki, who sat back a bit. The werewolf detective unnerved him, but he never admit it aloud.

"This is what I want you to do," Sherlock said in a calm tone. "Go back and keep an eye on them. All of them. And when they are at Beron's house, I shall confront him." When Loki nodded, Sherlock stood up and walked out of one of many living rooms. This one mirrored 221 Baker Street's living room, and it was where Sherlock did most of his thinking.

Sherlock was proud to say that he had control over his emotions. Well, most of them. But right now, he was very angry. And he needed to take it out on something, so he made his way to the shooting range. He pulled on the safety equipment- last thing he needed was a scolding for his carelessness from Saphira- and choose his weapon.

For about a half and hour, Sherlock shot at different targets, but his anger was not leaving. Finally, he returned everything and stalked back to his living room, sitting down on his armchair and glaring at the wall.

Seconds later, another person walked in and sat down in the armchair opposite. Sherlock gave a quick glance to the newcomer, and sighed.

"I know how you feel," the Doctor said softly, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Do you?" Sherlock asked snidely.

"Of course I do. I have two daughters, one of which is your mate," the Doctor reminded him. "And before Saphira and Jenny, before I left Gallifrey to travel the universe, I was a father and a grandfather. I know what you are going through better than anyone else."

Sherlock sighed. The Doctor was right- he knew what the detective was going through, and he was offering a helping hand through it. Sherlock decided to accept the helping hand, even through he did not often get along with the Time Lord.

"This is not going to end well, we all know what happens towards the end of the quest," Sherlock said.

"Your afraid of Arianna getting hurt," the Doctor observed. "She will be on Trenzalore when the battle comes, but there is the part of getting her to leave, then the news of the deaths."

"As much as I find the dwarves a primitive annoyance, I don't want Arianna suffer the loss of a loved one," Sherlock explained. "If she were to fall in love at all, it should have been with someone who is at least of average intelligence, if not superior."

"Love is blind, Sherlock. We all discover that eventually," the Time Lord replied. "And the dwarves' intelligence isn't that bad."

"Only because you prefer to look at things with a positive light," Sherlock sneered slightly.

"What's wrong with doing that?" the Doctor asked. "If you try to bring out the good in others, it will outshine the bad."

"But then the bad always overshadow the good again. Besides, it would be boring if there was no bad to fight."

The Doctor sighed. Sherlock was right, to a point. There is always bad in the universe, he'd known that for a very long time. Their bodies may be in a stasis, preventing them from aging, dying, or ever becoming ill, but the years of living was weighing heavily on all of them, the Doctor in particular.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," the Doctor reassured, "we're all clever, and we change history all the time." He smiled slightly at his son-in-law, who gave a small smile in reply, but it vanished quickly.

"It still won't stop me from confronting him," Sherlock said.

"I didn't expect it to. It's the father's job. Confrontations, warnings, rules. Death threats. Using them as scientific experiments." The corners of Sherlock's mouth twitched into a grin. "I did that with you and John. Well, not using threatening to use you as experiments part."

"Yes, I recall that you threatened to prevent us from ever being born if we hurt them." The Doctor smiled slightly.

"I am coming with you though, since she is my granddaughter. And to prevent you from killing him to early."

Sherlock sighed, but nodded in agreement. The Doctor smiled and stood up to leave. Before he did though, he patted Sherlock on the shoulder in a sort of fatherly way. Sherlock turned to watch the Time Lord leave, half wishing that the clever man _was_ his father. It would explain where is intellect came from. But then he wouldn't be able to fall in love with Saphira, or have Arianna as his daughter. Father-in-law was good enough for him.

**A/N: Whew, now the Doctor is tagging along! Two men you do **_**not **_**want to cross. One is a highly functioning sociopath, the other known to "make whole armies turn and run away at the mention of his name". Oh, and Anna Smith's real name is Arianna Holmes, as mentioned in T**_**he Night Wolf**_** chapter. Anna is short for Arianna, and Smith is a disguise surname.**


	19. AN: Not an Update

***The 11****th**** Doctor jumps out facing away from computer* Hello everyone!**

… **wait where is everyone? *turns around* Oh, there you lot are! :)**

**Yes, I know you've all been waiting for a new update for The Whovian and the Hobbit. TimeWolf would excuse it as being incredible busy, but she would be lying. No instead, she has come across what you fan fiction writer's call a writer's block. No idea what that is, but its sounds bad...**

***claps hands together* Well, anyways, Miss TimeWolf would like to let you know she has watched The Avengers (with me, Sherlock, John, and the other companions) which we found not as entertaining as we had hoped. TimeWolf wanted to let you readers know that the thing that really discouraged her from it all was the whole focus on good vs. evil. She says, and I completely agree with her, that everything is on a gray scale. Not all black and white, like S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to focus on...**

**But in other words, she would like you all to know that she is trying to find a way around this writer's block, and until then, she will be working on a story where the Avengers, along with Loki, watch my show! Now that would be very exciting :D! She said it was the plot bunnies that gave her the idea. I wonder what these plot bunnies look like...**

**I'm sure TimeWolf will get around to this story again, as I do enjoy it a bit myself, but until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to us that we are not mistaken in ours.**

**Geronimo! *holds up sonic screwdriver and vanishes* **


End file.
